Punk Princess
by LydoChowee
Summary: COMPLETE:High School Fic:: Kagome and Inuyasha a punk? The Past pops up out of nowhere! love gonna spark or not? READ AND REVIEW
1. Beginning Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha ..I wish  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
A girl with beautiful raven hair to her waist beautiful emotionless eyes, wearing black dickies, a red shirt that clung to her body, she had converse, chains hanging from her clothes, wearing purplish eye shadow , light lip gloss , a couple of piercing on her ears and a belly ring walking towards her new school.Sakura High... The 'girl' walked into the school office and said.. "hey.. im the new student..um I think I havta talk to dis lady named Kaede?" asked the girl. "o yes..like.go straight ahead and like.. receive your things" said a lady at a desk reading a magazine. (a/n hmmm wonder who it is huh?? Hehe hint: Yura) "whatever" The 'girl' walked right to the office and walked in.. "ahh welcome to Sakura High nice to meet you.just hold on a sec and let me check your files and classes.....ah ok  
  
***Computer Screen***  
  
Name: Kagome Higurashi Age: 16 Sex: Female Previous School: Shinkon High Family Members: None  
  
***Normal***  
  
"That's odd...you don't have much file and records in here.. there are things missing..." Kaede looks at 'Kagome' oddly " well I guess its just not put in yet so...here are your schedule and locker number and your p.e. lockers number, your p.e. uniform and your ID." "uh.thanks.I guess" answered Kagome  
  
Kagome walked out of he office as quickly as she could.she knew why she didn't have much file.. because she didn't like having her personal life in school things cuz she got into trouble at her previous schools.  
  
Kagome walked to her locker(s) and put her things away and looked at her schedule  
  
***Schedule***  
  
P.E. Math Science History English Art  
  
***Normal***  
  
"aight..i guess I have time to look around." said Kagome softly  
  
Kagome walked outside where she saw people 'like' her punks  
  
Kagome.well she looked punk/goth/prep..(a/n shhh my story)  
  
Kagome decided not to hang out with them so she walked off to a Sakura tree (a/n odd huh? Sakura High has Sakura Trees.ok back to da story)  
  
*Sigh* "another day of hell"  
  
***RING***  
  
Kagome walked slowly to class ignoring the whispers and whistles from the students.  
  
"Class we will be having a new student in class...SHUT UP!!!!!!!*everyone looks at the teacher shocked* all right now please welcome our new student..you may come in now" the teacher said as she sat down behind her desk.  
  
The door opened and there stood Kagome  
  
*Gasp* (a/n from the class not Kag)  
  
*whispers* (a/n some of the whispers Kagome caught)  
  
Girls: "OMG like.its another of those people who dress black forget her lets look at my magazine...." "New student.great another punk" "Cool she looks so cool looks like she could win as the Punk Princess Of The Year awars"  
  
Boys:  
  
"GOD SHE'S HOT" "LOOK AT DAT BODY" "DAMN" *whistle* *Keh* (a/n guess who? Hint: Inuyasha)  
  
**end of whispers**  
  
That was when the teacher spoke up"Kagome please introduce yourself to the class"  
  
Kagome stood the emotionless then said "My name is Kagome Higurashi, I moved here from Kyoto, im 16 years old and I just moved here 3 days ago."  
  
"Ok Kagome you may sit..Right next to Sango and InuYasha..Inuyasha . Sango please raise your hands to Miss Higurashi may find her seat."  
  
Kagome walked to her seat and sat down  
  
"hey im Sango welcome to Hell" Chirped the girl sitting next to her "o..im Kagome.u know that. hi" said Kagome awkwardly "hehe"  
  
"CLASS WE WILL BE PRACTICING FOOTBALL SO TEAM UP AND PRACTICE THROWING THE BALL TODAY"  
  
***after class***  
  
Kagome changed into her normal clothes and waited for Sango to finish dressing. "hey Kag what class do u have next? " "um.Math." "me too .come on I'll show you a couple of my friends .." "ok"  
  
"OI Dogboy.Houshi" Called Sango to Kiroku and Inuyasha (a/n inuyasha has his dog ears.its normal in modern day..bare wit me)  
  
"hey Sango my lovely and im shocked you didn't introduce me to your beautiful friend...*jumps to Kagome* My name is Miroku Houshi its an Honor to be in a presence of a beautiful goddess ass yourself" Kagome stood there emotionless then had a devilish idea " Da names Kagome Higurashi *leans over Miroku to a lockers* ya know ..your pretty cure.." "your not bad yourself" Miroku said *EVERYONE ELSE GAGGING* "hmmmm ya know wut?" "wut?" "I CHANGED MY MIND YOU PERVERT" with that Kagome sent Miroku across the hall.. "ya know what Kagome?" "what?" "we are just ganna get along just fine..*cough* oh and my bad this is Inuyasha the Punk Prince of Sakura High" "YO" said inuyasha "yeah whatever..can we get ta class?" "yeah"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: you like the fic? If u do leave a comment so ill update very soon..at least 3 reviews and ill update right away =D Ja Ne 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Kagome and Sango walked out of their math class only to be followed by.....  
  
"KYAAAAAAA"  
  
*BOOM SMASH CRASH*  
  
"MIROKU!" Screamed Sango , on the ground lay a swirly eyed Miroku @_@  
  
"Sango my darling ..you know my hand is possessed." Whined Miroku (a/n not possessed with the hole..i mean he is lyin just ta touch her)  
  
"Possessed my ass you lecher!" Yelled Sango  
  
-_-; Kagome sweat drops.. "um..i need ta get my books..so if you don't mind..err bye!" Kagome ran off before Sango was gonna kill her. (a/n tisk tisk tisk anger management)  
  
"Hey Kagome wait!" yelled Sango  
  
"hey um.hehe sorry thought you were behind me" (a/n LIAR)  
  
"it's aight lets go to our class"  
  
"yeah.whatever" answered Kagome emotionlessly  
  
*skippin class.nothing but teacher talking and kag and Sango talking and Miroku gropin and .Inuyasha...sleepin*  
  
****LUNCH****  
  
" Finally thought I'd never get out of there*stretch*" said kagome  
  
"yeah *yawn lets go get somthin to eat"  
  
"are you gonna wait for Miroku and Inuyasha?"  
  
"naw they know where we usually sit anyways"  
  
"aight"  
  
***while eating****  
  
"hey Kag so why ya move ta Sakura High?"  
  
Kagome hesitated to answer."well..um.long story really"  
  
"I have time" ssaid Sango  
  
"um."  
  
"Hey Ladies mind if we sit here?" no other than miroku  
  
"YEAH YOU CAN" said Kagome glad that she didn't have to tell her story  
  
"Oi Sango whats the new kid doin here?" said Inuyasha  
  
"she sits here if she wants got it?" protested Sango  
  
"Im not ganna sit here with 'his' wench" yelled inuyasha  
  
"WELL what did she do to make you so picky?...oOoOoOoOo" sango knew the answer..  
  
"WHAT? Im gonna sit here if I wanna ya got that bub? And if ya don't like it then sit somewhere else =P" yelled Kagome  
  
"K-WENCH don't talk to me like that 'she' never did so u cant either!" yelled inuyasha (a/n ya knoe whe K- its Kikyo he was talking bout "she" also)  
  
"My names Kagome Ka-Go-Me NOT wench got it.wait who is she?" asked kagome confusingly  
  
-_-; miroku and Sango sweat Drop  
  
"no One stay out of it wench"  
  
"dats it!!!!" scream Kagome as she lunged herself at Inuyasha and started beating him up "YOU..ASS..WHAT..DID..I..EVER..DO..TO..YOU!!" *BOOM* uh oh Kagome was mad enough to use her Miko powers and sent him flying across the room "oh no.." Kagome whispered "not again no.." Kagome ran up to Inuyasha to heal im.when..  
  
"freak.that's what you are alright,.." Said Inuyasha angered that a human Miko actually beat him up  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears she hadn't ment to hurt him.he just got her so mad that's all..she blinked back her tears and walked up to him and said. "yeah I may be a freak they all say that.you r just like all of them..look whos laughing now FREAK " with that Kagome walked out and when she was out of the room she ran outside to the Sakura tree she was at that moring and broke down 'why does he have to call me a frea?! Everyone daoe even 'HE' called me a freak..*sobs*  
  
***Flash back *****  
  
"daddy? Where is mommy?" asked a 5 year old Kagome  
  
"she's gone." answered a man  
  
"but ..what do you mean by gone?" asked Kagome  
  
"SHE'S GONE BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR DAMN MIKO POWERS"  
  
"but..mommy said she wouldn't ever leave me . *sob* she said my miko powers were special." cried Kagome  
  
"your powers are Bullshit they don't do anything but it killed your mother!"  
  
"NO" cried Kagome  
  
"FREAK" yelled her father as he started beating a 5 year Old Kagome .  
  
**end of flash back**  
  
Kagome sat there crying her heart out  
  
To be continued  
  
a/n like? Hope so. please review if ya want an update =D thanx 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I dunt own Inuyasha  
  
A/n thanx for all the reviews..i am updating everytime I get ya know I have school and all so im updating it takes a while for the stories to get updated for you guys so thnx to all of ya that reviewed thanx anyways on to the next Chapter  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome sat there crying  
  
'damn why does she have to look so much like 'her' ' Inuyasha thought as he walked outside following the scent she left behind of her strawberry vanilla shampoo. While he walked he came outside and what he saw made his heart ache, the girl who kicked his ass was crying underneath a sakura tree. Inuyasha walked up to her slowly 'd-did I make her cry?...*whinking back to what made her cry* i.I called her a freak...' Inuyasha felt so guilty.  
  
Kagome sat there crying thinking about how her father yelled and called her things that 5 year olds didn't understand but she understood them all now..freak..bitch..a whole bunch she didn't want to think about..Kagome then hear someone spoke up  
  
"Kagome.you ok?" Inuyasha asked ..he wasn't sure of what to say..  
  
"Go away inuyasha.." Kagome said as she tried to hide the tears.  
  
"Kagome why..are . you crying?" Inuyasha knew the answer but wanted to hear it from her.  
  
Kagome thought for a bit.she was an emotionless bitch as most people called her.she wasn't sure why she even cried..she hadn't cried since the days her father beat her..why would she even cry now? Because a boy by the name of INUYASHA called her a freak? She was so confused..she was a lonely person.she wasn't scared of anything to be thought of..finally she spoke up  
  
"Im NOT crying.I just..have something in my eye..*sniff*" Kagome lied 'yeah kagome he really is gonna fall for dat shit' kagome thought  
  
"your lying .I can smell your tears..why are you crying.is it b-b-because of me?" inuyasha asked , he hated seeing girls cry even though he didn't make them but this time he did..  
  
"Like you would understand" said kagome whipping away her tears that made he eyeliner smear.  
  
"try me"  
  
"y-y-you called me a f-f-f-freak." kgaome said softly but with inuyasha's hearing he heard..  
  
"Kagome im sorry.I didn't mean to make you cry.your actually the first person to kick my ass that badly..heh..heh.." inuyasha said trying to cheer her up.  
  
"well.apology accepted.if you ever call me wench or freak ever again you will be sorry" kagome said as she put on her emotionless mask back on thinking about how stupid it was so break down that fast..'something about him . makes me feel.safe?' kagome thought as she walked pass inuyasha to her next class..  
  
"hey Kagome let me walk you ta class." said inuyasha hesitatingly.  
  
"aight whatever we have the same classes anyways.lets go dog boy.." kagome said as she walked with him  
  
"don't call me dog boy ever again wen-Kagome" said inuyasha fixing his error  
  
"whatever"  
  
***after school***  
  
Kagome walked down the street to her house..'so lonely..' thought kagome as she walked home  
  
Inuyasha was walking when he saw Kagome..he thought he would see where she lived.  
  
Kagome thought someone was following her but ignored it and walked home where she lived by herself ..'all alone..'  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked into a two story house with a beautiful garden.  
  
**the next say Friday ***  
  
To Be Continued  
  
a/n like? Hehe im ganna keep writing until im complete with the story..also check out Another Day At School it's another story I wrote so read it REVIEW PLEASE 


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome woke up the next morning, it was a Friday which meant she could party or do whatever she wanted over the weekend...to bad she never had any friends to hang with.  
  
Kagome walked to the bathroom cleaned up. She walked out in a towel and picked out a Black tank, low rise jeans that hugged her hips and thighs, chains hung from her belt holes, Kagome brushed her hair and tied it in a low pony tail. (a/n like Kikyo does with her hair..)  
  
Kagome walked to school 'another day .alone..'  
  
While walking Kagome heard someone call her name she turned around  
  
"hey Kagome I've been callin ya but u didn't turn around whats wrong?" asked Sango  
  
"oh sorry I kinda dazed off a bit sorry.so why you hangin out with me?.." Kagome asked softly  
  
"Kag we r friends.. right?" Sango asked know why Kagome asked that (a/n cuz Kag think Sango thinks she is a freak but Sango thinks she is cool and Kagome never had friends before)  
  
"Yeah .. But you'll end up hating me." Said Kagome Emotionlessly  
  
"HAHA no WE wont " Said Sango " Don't worry you're a fellow punk we stick together ne?....well I think dats how it goes but anyways your cool Kagome and Pluss you kicked INUYASHA ASSS heheheheh"  
  
"Yeah I guess..so lets get goin...o Sango?"  
  
"huh? Yea?"  
  
"What kinda music you listen to, I mean like band ya know.." asked Kagome trying to get to know her NEW and FIRST friend for nearly 9 years  
  
"well I listen to Linkin Park..hmm.Good Charlotte, and ya know the punk rock kinda stuff.. you?" answered Sango  
  
"ME too...um..Sango Mir.."  
  
"KYAAAAA" Screamed Sango  
  
SMACK  
  
"it was worth it" said a swirly eyed Miroku  
  
"YOU LECHER IM GONNA GIVE YOU A PIECE OF MY MIND....LET ME AT HIM!" Yelled Sango as Kagome tried to pull Sango away but failed.  
  
"Oi whats with all the racket? DAMN I could hear you down the street Sango" Said Inuyasha walking into view  
  
"THAT PERVERT GROPED MEEEEEE" *huff puff weeeez*  
  
"ok Sango breath in and out in and out calm down" said Inuyasha  
  
Miroku had a lecherous smile plastered on his face  
  
"YOU LECHER!!! GRRRR" yelled Sango  
  
Kagome thought it would be better is she left and not get into a fight.. "im just gonna ... Lates" Kagome dashed off only to be followed by Inuyasha  
  
"Oi Kagome whats up?" asked Inuyasha catching up to Kagome  
  
"umm.fine I guess.you?" Kagome asked  
  
"fine"  
  
Silence  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"why r u hangin out with me?" Kagome asked softly  
  
"um..isnt that what friends do?" asked Inuyasha cautiously 'baka baka baka baka what if she doesn't want to be friends with you?baka baka' thought inuyasha to himself  
  
"um..we r friends?" Kagome asked uncertainly 'of course not why would he hang with a FREAK like me' kagome thought sadly and put her emotionless self back together  
  
"arnt we?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"um.if ya wanna I guess." answered Kagome  
  
"then we r friends lets go to class" said Inuysha "oh and Kagome?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"where are ya gonna be this afternoon?" asked inuyasha  
  
"um..."  
  
"OI WAIT FOR US" yelled Miroku and Sango  
  
"heard you guys talking bout goin somewhere" said Miroku  
  
"umm yea ..by the way im just gonna hang at home . why?" asked kagome  
  
"OMG U R gonna be at home all weekend?"asked Kagome  
  
"um.yeah.." said Kagome softly "I never had friends to hang out with and I usually stay home" She said Softly  
  
"oOoOoOooOo wanna come with us to a club and hang? Ya know dance n shit.." Asked Inuyasha already attracted to Kagome  
  
"o ok sure I guess when?"  
  
"today 6:00 we'll pick you up" said inuyasha  
  
"ok um..heres my a.." Kagome didn't get to finish when inuyasha piped up  
  
"yeah I know where you live" said inuyasha  
  
"HOW??" everyone asked  
  
"well I kinda go the same way you go home so I kinda saw you walking into your house." answered Inuyasha  
  
"OH" everyone said  
  
*RING*  
  
"lets head to class then ne?" said Sango  
  
(a/n skippin classes only the guys talking bout there life and stuff like that to get along but Kagome kinda gave tiny info.)  
  
*LUNCH*  
  
Kagome walked out when she felt a hand go around her waist..Kagome didn't like the feeling..she turned to look and she saw a wolf demon holding her "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!!!" yelled Kagome  
  
"you are my women now Kagome and I am yours my name is Kouga" said .Kouga  
  
"WHAT.." kagome screamed as she kneed him where the sun doesn't shine so bright  
  
"and Kouga-kun...your not my type." Kagome said as she stomped off to Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku who sweat droped  
  
***In the Lunch room***  
  
To Be continued...  
  
a/n : hehe took a while..hope you liked it..REVIEW PLEASE 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone ..  
  
*****Lunch Room*****  
  
Inuyasha and the gang walked into the lunch room to get something to eat.but everything looked so...uneatable ..  
  
"Yuck this thing looks like it could crawl off the plate and eat me instead of me eating it" said Kagome disgustedly  
  
"YEAH" Agreed everyone  
  
"wanna go down the street for something else to eat?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"yeah as long its away from here.omg my lunch moved" Yelled Sango pointing at her 'lunch'  
  
"yeah lets go get something else to eat" said Kagome emotionlessly  
  
"LETS GO" everyone said as they dumped their lunches and walked down the street to WacDonalds (a/n it is called wacdonalds in the episode I saw its funny hehe)  
  
"finally some real food" said everyone  
  
**after lunch**  
  
"IM STUFFED" said Kagome dropping her emotionless mask  
  
"yeah me too" everyone else said  
  
***back at school***  
  
Kagome walked with the gang into their class.  
  
Kagome sat in front of InuYasha  
  
Inuyasha sat there looking at Kagome's head.*takes a deep breath* 'god she smells so good' Inuyasha didn't take it back 'she looks so much like Kikyo . wonder how Kikyo is doing....' thinks about how Kikyo and Kagome look the same but different personalities  
  
Kagome sat there doing nuthin  
  
*art*  
  
"Class now today we are going to do portraits so pair up and draw one another" said the teacher  
  
Kagome sat there 'oh no I wont have a partner..ill end up with someone who will draw me like a freak..' Thought Kagome  
  
"Oi Kagome wanna be partners?" Asked Inuyasha  
  
"..ok sure" Kagome said  
  
they got their items ready and started sketching  
  
"kagome?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"Smile"  
  
"WHAT?" asked Kagome confusingly 'ive never smiled not ever will I smile for him..but look at him...grrrrr..no don't smile..' Thought Kagome  
  
"you would look better in the picture if u smiled..so smile" Inuyasha said still sketching but hot he face  
  
"um.like this?" asked Kagome a very horrible smile plastered on her face  
  
"um..not funny smile ..ya know more like ya mean it"  
  
"I DON'T smile" Whispered Kagome  
  
"why not?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"because I don't" Protested Kagome still sketching Inuyasha  
  
"please?" asked inuyasha wanting to see her smile for the first time  
  
Kagome thought his face was so cute so she smiled a real smile in so many years but behind the smile she was hurting sooo much  
  
Inuyasha finished and looked At Kagome."Ya know Kag...you have a great smile..but..behind it your sad.whats wrong?" asked inyasha  
  
'WHAT HOW DOES HE KNOW IM SAD.WAIT ...NOO...' thought Kagome "what do you mean?" lied Kagome  
  
"well you seem happy when you smile but its so..sad" said inuyasha  
  
"umm." said kagome 'think Kag think' thought Kagome when ...  
  
*RING*  
  
'saved by the bell.I sound like a fuckin prep..' Thought kagome  
  
"umm im ganna go home and get ready so c ya at 6" yelled Kagome as she ran off home to get ready for her first night hanging out with REAL friends  
  
'they really are my friends' thought Kagome as she showered  
  
To Be Continued  
  
a/n PARTY PARTY PARTY  
  
REVIEW 


	6. Chapter 6

**in Kagome's Room**  
  
Kagome looked through her room for something to wear until she decided on a black mini skirt with chains hanging off the sides, black boots, a red tank top that clung to her body and curves perfectly. Kagome walked over to her black jewelry box and pulled out a belly ring a couple of earings and a necklace that had a pink ball attached to it (a/n wonder what it is...lolz) when she was done she put on black eyeliner, purplish eye shadow and lip gloss that made her lips shimmer.  
  
*ding dong*  
  
'the door.*looks at the clock 6:00* omg im gonna be late' she ran down the stairs, checked the full size mirror for anything wrong nope. she ran and got a ribbon tied it low (a/n like kikyo) and ran to the door in record time..opens door  
  
"hey guys" said Kagome  
  
"KIKYO?" asked inuyasha shocked  
  
Miroku and Sango winced waiting to hear Kagome scream  
  
"What?! Whos kikyo??its me Kagome Ka-Go-Me inuyasha." Kagome said worriedly  
  
"oOoO sorry you just um look like...my ex dats all." Inuyasha trailed off  
  
"..o.how?" Kagome asked now feeling uncomfortable  
  
"the hair untie it ... you look better with it down anyways.." Inuyasha trailed off again  
  
"ok." Kagome answered Softly and took the ribbon off  
  
"OK LETS GO" said Miroku and Sango trying to change the subject  
  
"yeah.." said Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
*in the car*  
  
.eerie silence..  
  
**club**  
  
"ok Ladie lets go party" said miroku already excited..  
  
"is he always like that at parties?" asked Kagome  
  
-_-; "Yeah..he loves the ladies." said inuyasha and Sango.  
  
"ok.ill stay clear from him then." said Kagome  
  
"LETS GOOO" yelled Miroku everyone sweat drops.  
  
**inside**  
  
inuyasha couldn't get his eyes off Kagome as Kagome and Sango danced together like vampires of the night hands and fingers linked dancing and swaying and twirly made inuyasha want to dance with Kagome..'man why does she have to be so hot and look like Kikyo..' thought Inuyasha  
  
Kagome and Sango dance until Kagome started getting a funny feeling in her belly like something was gonna happen..Kagome then told Sango she would be sitting for a while and then walked over to Inuyasha and sat down  
  
"inuyasha?" asked Kagome  
  
"k-Kikyo?" asked inuyasha snapping out of his daze  
  
Kagome looked down.feeling sick ..how could he be talking about 'her' "inuyasha..im not Kikyo." Kagome said..  
  
"Kagome ..sorry.."  
  
"its alright.." Kagome said..but really it wasn't he didn't know about her past.  
  
****flashback****  
  
a 5 year old Kagome was playing in the back yard when a 6 year old girl came up and pushed Kagome in the dirt.  
  
"Kikyo why did you do that? My new dress mommy bought be is now ruined." cried Kagome  
  
"MOMMY DADDY MOMMY DADDY KAGOME PUSHED MEEEE" Lied Kikyo while she started roleing in the dirt  
  
"whats going on girls?" asked their mother.  
  
"Kagome pushed me" Cried Kikyo  
  
"no I didn't*sniff*" cried Kagome  
  
"LIARRRR" *cries*  
  
"KAGOME you know better then to hurt your sister  
  
"b-b-but"  
  
"NO BUTS YOUNG LADY NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!" yelled her Father  
  
Kagome's father didn't know that her mother had been cheating on him with another man not even when she got pregnant ..he just thought that he got her pregnant...  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
Kagome started feeling sick really sick..'he was my half sister's ex..omg.and im ..sitting right next to him..why?' thought kagome  
  
"Kagome? Ur not mad are you? I didn't mean to mistake u by 'her'" said Inuyasha  
  
that was when Kagome blacked out somehow..from her flashbacks made her dizzy  
  
the only thing she heard were yelling and screaming..then fell to darkness.  
  
to be continued  
  
a/n ummm hehe if you don't understand how she blacked out or wutever.,. to much thinking about her past made her feel all weird so she fainted ..anyways REVIEW 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha . I do..in my own world called LaLa land lolz  
  
***That night after kagome fainted***  
  
"arg..where am i?" Kagome whimpered, her head was throbbing and a pain was went to her head when she thought  
  
"Kagome you awake?" asked a worried mans voice  
  
".InuYasha?" Kagome whispered..  
  
"yeah im here .you feelin ok? Kag?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"I just have a head ache dats all.*opens her eyes to find Inuyasha there with a worried face* really I am:" kagome said as she sat up  
  
"ok.what happened out there?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"I don't know...i just ..i don't know ..i guess I was thinking to much and fainted I guess..sorry bout that." said Kagome  
  
"its alright as long your alright.." Inuyasha said as he handed her a cup of water "drink this.."  
  
"thanks" said Kagome "can I . go home?" asked Kagome.  
  
"yeah after we tell the others.."  
  
the door swung open and Sango burst in and wrapped her arms around Kagome..  
  
"OMG KAGOME I WAS SOOOO WORRIE ARE YOU OK?" cried Sango  
  
"im alright.*weez* cant.breath.need.air..*gasp*" Kagome said while choking  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku pulled Sango off of Kagome  
  
"Im so sorry Kagome" said Sango  
  
"its aight. can I go home now?" said Kagome  
  
"you sure you gonna be ok?" asked Sango and Miroku  
  
"yeah ill be fine just wanna go home and sleep" said kagome  
  
"alright lets go"  
  
***in front of Kagome's house***  
  
"Sorry about ruining the night guys." said Kagome sadly 'why am I dropping my guard. I mean ive never said sorry for gods sake' thought kagome 'maybe they are .different' thought Kagome  
  
"its alright we still have tomorrow ne? wanna go hang out ya know at skate parks and stuff. Like that?" asked Inuyasha and Sango  
  
"alright sure.what time?" asked Kagome  
  
"we'll surprise you" said Inuyasha as he sped off the driveway  
  
"bye" said Kagome  
  
Kagome walked into her house took a relaxing warm bath and went to bed  
  
**Saturday**  
  
a/n hehe review please =D 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Don't own Inuyashieeeee  
  
(a/n Thanks to all of you who reviewed hehe yea.and im gonna put some music in so ya know put it in the mood? Hm.I update about once or twice a day so the story will be don't in about a week or so..this might be a long storie ..since it deals with Kagome's past and stuff...yea.so go on..and read.*yawn im lazy but ill write for you people who are addicted to my fic LOLZ jk Ja)  
  
*Saturday Morning*  
  
Kagome woke up the next day, dragging herself across the floor to go get cleaned up just in case the guys come over early. She ya knoe did her thing as girls do in the bathroom and came out in a towel dripping wet hair. She walked to her closet and pulled out her converse allstar shoes, Black dickies, red knee socks, pulled out a red shirt that was tight and had a superman sign on it (a/n ya know the S thing) and walked to her table and pulled out some jewelry..  
  
After Kagome changed she managed to drag herself downstairs and dried her hair with a towel and tied it in 2 low pony tail and put a beanie on. Kagome then walked into her entertainment room and got her cd player and pulled out an Evanescence cd and walked down the stairs and sat out on her porch and listened to the music play.  
  
Kagome sang along with the song a bit and hummed a bit to it  
  
going under  
  
now i will tell you what i've done for you 50 thousand tears i've cried screaming deceiving and bleeding for you and you still won't hear me don't want your hand this time i'll save myself maybe i'll wake up for once not tormented daily defeated by you just when i thought i'd reached the bottom i'm dying again  
  
i'm going under drowning in you i'm falling forever i've got to break through i'm going under  
  
blurring and stirring the truth and the lies so i don't know what's real and what's not always confusing the thoughts in my head so i can't trust myself anymore i'm dying again  
  
i'm going under drowning in you i'm falling forever i've got to break through  
  
so go on and scream scream at me i'm so far away i won't be broken again i've got to breathe i can't keep going under  
  
my last breath  
  
hold on to me love you know i can't stay long all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid can you hear me? can you feel me in your arms?  
  
holding my last breath safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
i'll miss the winter a world of fragile things look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree (come find me) i know you hear me i can taste it in your tears  
  
holding my last breath safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you sweet ruptured light it ends here tonight  
  
closing your eyes to disappear you pray your dreams will leave you here but still you wake and know the truth no one's there  
  
say goodnight don't be afraid calling me calling me as you fade to black  
  
Kagome heard a car pull up in her driveway and she took off her headphones and looked up to find Sango running up to her.  
  
"hey Sango" said Kagome  
  
"KAGOME you alright .right?" asked Sango obviously worried from last night  
  
"yeah im FINE" asid Kagome a bit annoyed 'ya knoe I can take care of myself' thought kagome  
  
"ok good." said Sango as the guys walked over  
  
"Yo.Kag " said Inuyasha  
  
"hello my dear Kagome, did you sleep well?" asked Miroku  
  
"Hey guys..miroku .shut up" said Kagome "so where are we gonna hang?" asked Kagome wanting to leave the boredom that overtook her..  
  
"um anywhere .." Said Inuyasha  
  
"HEY how bout we go to da skate park and hang we'll introduce ya to a couple of our friends.. don't worry they're not preps.." said Sango  
  
"aight.lets go.." said Kagome emotionlessly  
  
'kagome seems lifeless sometimes wonder whats with it..' Thought Inuyasha  
  
"OI INUYASHA LETS GO ALREADY DUDE!" yelled Miroku from the car  
  
"yeah im commin" Inuyasha said as he walked to the car  
  
****skate park****  
  
To be continued  
  
a/n REVIEW AND ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE TELL MEE 


	9. Chapter 9

***skate park***  
  
Kagome walked out of the car and looked around..'wow...lots of punkers here..' thought Kagome..she never hung around punks cause she always thought they would treat her like a freak..except Hojo, he always asked her out.and things like that but she always blew him off with her icy attitude.  
  
"Kagome welcome to Punk Land hehe" said Sango "common ill introduce ya to come of our friends"  
  
" ok " said Kagome as she followed the guys  
  
"OI Kenshin!" Yelled Inuyasha "want ya ta meet da new Punk Princess" yelled Inuyasha to a red head. (a/n hehe I like Rurouni kenshin just thought I'd add him in =D)  
  
'Punk..Princess?' Kagome thought 'whats that suppose to mean?' thought Kagome  
  
"Hey Yasha.oOoOo. ahhaha yeah hi my names Kenshin my punk princess " said Kenshin as he bowed a bit  
  
"uh..hi kenshin my names Kagome.um.what do you mean by Punk Princess?" asked Kagome  
  
"o that's just a thing we call a girl that is most likely ta be The Punk Princess ya know dress punk, punk attitude ...Inuyasha's da Punk Prince..he gets ta chose who he thinks da Punk Princess.I think." said Kenshin  
  
"oOoooO.." said Kagome as she blushed.. 'he called me a Punk Princess.' thought kagome  
  
Inuyasha Blushed ..."yeah..wellz better then having Kagura be the Punk princess.." said Inuyasha  
  
"yeah I agree " said the others.  
  
"Kag want ya ta meet the rest of the Gang" said Inuyasha as he started introducing people to Kagome "this is Shippo, Kanna, Koharu, Koaru, Vash,and Hunter." Said Inuyasha "I want you guys ta meet Kagome"  
  
"Hey Kagome" they all said as they asked her questions she hesitated and Sango pulled her away  
  
"thanks Sango.." said Kagome  
  
"its aight" said Sango "OI INUYASHA, MIROKU LETS GET GOIN I WANT TA GO SHOPPIN AT HOT TOPIC ..NOW!" YELLED Sango and the guys came over lazily  
  
"lets go then.." said the guys..  
  
"LETS GO!" said Sango  
  
everyone at skate park sweat drops -_- ;  
  
**HOT TOPIC**  
  
to be continued  
  
a/n review review suggestions? 


	10. Chapter 10

****AT HOT TOPIC****  
  
Kagome walked out of the car and waited for the others to get out.  
  
"Hey Kagome lets go get some new outfits.." said Sango  
  
"um..right .im coming" said Kagome as she turned to the guys with pleading eyes not to leave her alone with Sango  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku couldn't say no to those pleading eyes so they followed  
  
'how could I give in to her that easily' Inuyasha thought at he followed  
  
Kagome then mouthed 'Thank You'  
  
Inuyasha just nodded  
  
Miroku on the other hand, wanted to check Sango out as she walked around lookin for clothes.  
  
Kagome bought new arm warmers, knee socks, some jewelry, and a black shirt that had Good Charlotte on it  
  
"KAGOME you gotta be kidding me.shop shop shop as in buy more clothes not just those" said Sango with a heap of cloth Miroku was holding.  
  
".Fine." said Kagome as she picked out some more clothes "I guess I do need more clothes.." whispered Kagome  
  
After they were done shopping Kagome's stomach started growling..she didn't eat breakfast remember? "heh..heh." was all Kagome said  
  
*Growl*  
  
everyone just sweat dropped..they all were hungry  
  
"let go get something ta eat.." said Inuyasha as they went to go eat some Pizza  
  
Kagome was eating and Inuyasha and Miroku were gobbling down food as Sango sweat dropped.  
  
"Who's gonna pay for all this?" asked Sango  
  
everyone froze  
  
"NOT ME" Inuyasha and Miroku yelled and ate again  
  
sweat drop -_-;  
  
Kagome whispered to Sango "watch this"  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha seductively and sat on his lap.Inuyasha choked on his food *cough,choke,cough...weez* Inuyasha stared at Kagome..Sango and Miroku were staring...=O.. "Inuyasha?" asked Kagome in a sweet angelic voice  
  
"yeah?" asked Inuyasha trying to breathe..  
  
"Im thirsty...."  
  
"o..then.um..here" Inuyasha said as he handed her his drink  
  
"thank you" said Kagome as she stood up no one even saw Kagome take Inuyasha's wallet  
  
Kagome sat back in her original seat Sango was laughing her ass off.  
  
Miroku yelled "um..I WON"  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything but drink the coke Kagome just drank from..and ate.-_-;  
  
"and that was for.? Choking him to death?" asked sango laughing a bit  
  
"Nope" said Kagome, pulled out Inuyasha's wallet and "this" said Kagome  
  
"Sango practically fell off her chair once she saw it.she started giggling her ass off..  
  
"whats wrong with her?" asked Miroku backing away  
  
"ionno" said Inuyasha as he kept eating "I WON!" yelled Inuyasha  
  
"im stuffed lets go" said Kagome as she paid at the cashier with INUYASHA'S money  
  
The Gang walked around the mall.played arcades.and things like that.ya know hang out.  
  
***Outside the Mall***  
  
The gang walked out and into the car and drove home  
  
**Kagome's House**  
  
Kagome got out of the car and asked "you Guys wanna come in and hang a bit? Ive got movies if ya wanna watch." Said Kagome trying not to sound desperate she wasn't but didn't want to stay home alone for some reason.all day she felt like someone was following her  
  
"sure" Inuyasha said wanting to check out her house and be close to her 'moveis..hope horror..=D had a grin on his face..omg im becoming another Miroku..' thought Inuyasha  
  
**Inside the house**  
  
To be continued  
  
a/n finally hehe I knoe I knoe update soon update soon.I wil I will tomorrow hehe anyways review please =D 


	11. Chapter 11

**Kagome's House**  
  
Kagome led the gang into her house and they all stared in awww...  
  
"woooow Kagome nice place ya have here.." said Inuyasha 'Looks like she live alone here.' thought Inuyasha  
  
"hey Kag.everything is so cool!" yelled Sango as she turned around in circles looking like a dyslexic punk.  
  
"heh..yeah" said Kagome "you guys wanna listen to music?" asked kagome  
  
"sure" they all said  
  
Kagome walked over and popped in a cd with music mixed up in it..  
  
Kagome pressed play  
  
"Perfect"  
  
Hey dad look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't pretend that  
  
I'm alright  
  
And you can't change me  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
I try not to think  
  
About the pain I feel inside  
  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
  
All the days you spend with me  
  
Now seem so far away  
  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't stand another fight  
  
And nothing's alright  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't believe it's hard  
  
Just to talk to you  
  
But you don't understand  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
The guys sat there talking to Kagome and thing like how long it took her to put the things up and stuff like that and where she got the things they wanted to get some for their room.  
  
"One Day"  
  
Sometimes this house feels like a prison  
  
That I just can't leave behind  
  
There's so many rules  
  
I gotta follow  
  
Cuz you can't let go  
  
I don't wanna hear it  
  
And I just can't believe it  
  
All the stupid things you say, but  
  
One day  
  
I won't take this anymore  
  
One day  
  
I'll be old enough  
  
To do what I want to  
  
And I won't have to run away  
  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
  
One day  
  
Sometimes I wonder if you know me  
  
Or if you just pretend to care  
  
So tell me are you  
  
On a mission to bring me down?  
  
I don't wanna hear it  
  
And I just can't believe it  
  
All the stupid things you say, but  
  
One day  
  
I won't take this anymore  
  
One day  
  
I'll be old enough  
  
To do what I want to  
  
And I won't have to run away  
  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
  
One day  
  
Go away  
  
Don't look at me  
  
Cuz we're not the same  
  
And you can't do nothing  
  
You can say  
  
That it's not okay  
  
But I'm not afraid  
  
And you can't do nothing  
  
One day  
  
I won't take this anymore  
  
One day  
  
I'll be old enough  
  
To do what I want to  
  
And I won't have to run away  
  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
  
One day  
  
Nanana (....) One day  
  
Kagome sat there and got bored a bit but it was nice to sit next to Inuyasha ' he is really cute when he looks bored.he is always cute..ack! nooo ..your an emotionless bitch remember..no one loves you...remember?' Kagome asked herself..  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Screaming could be heard  
  
"BITCH WHY CANT YOU DO ANYTHIGN RIGHT" Yelled a man  
  
"But daddy.." a 8 year old Kagome cried  
  
"DON'T CALL ME DADDY! IM NOT YOUR FATHER ANYMORE.IF I WERE YOUR FATHER I WOULD LOVE YOU AND I DON'T LOVE YOU SO SHUT UP WITH THE DADDY THING GOT IT!" Yelled Kagome's father  
  
"b-b-but daddy I love you ." said Kagome even though the years of beating she still loved her father deeply until today.  
  
"I DON'T LOVE YOU NO ONE DOES AND NO ONE WILL NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE" Yelled Kagome's so called 'father'  
  
"daddy" Kagome whispered."I hate you"  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
Kagome had tears in her eyes.it didn't drip..she blinked it back before it sis.'why and I ... losing control? Why?......im.just a....freak...' Kagome thought  
  
"hey Kag.lets watch something.." said Inuyasha ..he saw her tears .then he saw her emotionless mask come back on 'why was she c-crying?' thought Inuyasha  
  
"yeah..um..what do ya wanna watch?" asked Kagome  
  
"HORROR" yelled everyone  
  
"ok.."  
  
Everyone watched the movie and in the end Kagome was clinging onto inuyasha's Jacket shaking.. 'she's cute when she's scared' thought inuyasha  
  
Everyone watched American Pie 2 and Kagome, Miroku, and Sango fell asleep  
  
'she's beautiful when she is sleeping..' Inuyasha thought as he fell asleep too  
  
**next morning**  
  
a/n hehe im tired hehe.review review review...Kikyo might show up later on..grrr hate dat bitch JA NE MINNA 


	12. Chapter 12

***The Next Morning Sunday***  
  
Kagome woke up in the arms of Inuyasha.. ' omg what am I doing in his arms...' Kagome thought panicking of what to do..'he might yell at me...my god..' kagome thought as she tried to get up but only to be pulled back down. 'NANI?' Kagome's mind screamed.  
  
"Kikyo ...dont...leave....Kag...Kikyo...no.." Mumbled Inuyasha in his sleep  
  
Kagome's eyes watered. 'he's thinking bout HER..' Kagome tried to stop the tears that were threatening to fall..she shut her eyes tight. sill hearing him mumble 'WHY?!.....why do I care so much..do.do I like him?...but.when?..' Kagome thought..  
  
Inuyasha started to wake up..Kagome then shut her eyes...trying not to breathe..she held her breathe  
  
"*yawn*..Kagome?" Inuyasha asked but kagome held her breathe.  
  
"OMG!!! SHE'S NOT BREATHING .KAGOME WAKE UP PLEASE!" yelled Inuyasha starting to panick  
  
Everyones eyes shot open.  
  
"Kik-KAGOME wake up.please.." Inuyasha said  
  
'Kik..kikyo..isnt that what you ment? God might as well hold my damn breathe for all I care..' Kagome thought as she held her breathe and the tears that were starting to build up..  
  
Kagome slowly fluttered her eyes open..staring at inuyasha and the others with concerned faces..  
  
"KAGOME" sango screamed as she lunged herself at Kagome and hugged her..  
  
after Sango let go.  
  
"I thought you were..um.you wernt breathing..i thought.sorry" Inuyasha said as his ears drooped  
  
"KAWAIIIII" (cute) Kagome reached up and pet them  
  
Inuyasha purred..'KAWIII' kagome's mind screamed 'I cant think of him as more then a friend.he loves...her..my half sister.she took mother away....why did she have to meet him..' Kagome thought.her eyes watered..as tears formed Kagome stoped rubbing them and ran in the bathroom..."I NEED TA SHOWER BRB!!!" yelled Kagome.  
  
Everyone.confused."ok...lets just clean up for Kag.." Sango suggested..  
  
'was she about to cry?' Inuyasha thought ' I could smell salt..' Inuyasha just pushed the thought away  
  
Kagome stood in the bathroom looking at her reflection(not naked.)...'why?....since when did I care for him so much?.....when..' Kagome thought as she looked at herself...so many years of pain finally over.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"KAGOME WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Yelled a man.  
  
"IM LEAVING...YOU COULD TAKE CARE OF KIKYO YOURSELF..IM TIRED OF LIVING HERE!" YELLED Kagome  
  
"WHAT!? HET BACK HERE" yelled Kagome's father as he shut the door before Kagome got out  
  
"YEAH where do you think your going?!" yelled Kikyo from the stairs  
  
"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BESWAX " Yelled Kagome to her half sister "YOU TOOK MOTHER AWAY YOU MADE FATHER TURN AGAINST ME ..YOU HAPPY NOW?! YOU MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL FOR TO LONG I HATE YOU..KIKYO ..I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL"  
  
they both stared at her as she left  
  
"OH AND BY THE WAY 'DAD' MOTHER CHEATED ON YOU WITH ANOTHER MAN..KIKYO ISNT YOUR DAUGHTER TO LET YOU KNOW..I READ HER DIARY..KIKYO'S FATHER IS NARAKU.JA NE" Kagome said venomously leaving her 'father' staring.  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
Kagomes head started hurting and her vision blurred and the next thing she knew she saw darkness  
  
Inuyasha and the others heard a loud crash.. they ran to the door and opened it to find Kagome on the floor bleeding on her forehead where she hit the door  
  
Sango screamed..Miroku ran to get some towels..Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and brushed her hair back...'why do I care for her..i still love kikyo.but I lied to kagome that she was my ex...she is STILL my girlfriend.she..' Inuyasha thought.  
  
*Inuyasha's Flashback*  
  
"INUYASHA I have to go see a cousin of mine down in Kyoto.will you wait..dont you go off with another girll.I love you*mwah* im still your girl member that ..ja ne!" Kikyo yelled as she left  
  
"bye Kikyo" Inuyasha said  
  
*end flash*  
  
'omg..i lied to her...why?' Inuyasha thought as Miroku and sango tended to Kagome's wound.  
  
*that night*  
  
A/N SUSSPENTIONNNNN ==D  
  
Ideas? 


	13. Chapter 13

***Hours Later***  
  
Kagome woke up to a headache and tried to glance around, but her head was throbbing from the pain. She heard a voice 'Inuyasha?' Kagome thought as she tried to open her eyes but failed.  
  
"Kagome please be alright." Whispered Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome tried opening her eyes, only to be blinded by lights making her shut her eyes again. Inuyasha saw the hint and ran and turned the light off and turn on the lamp next to her bed on low.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worriedly  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered  
  
"Yeah its me, you ok?" Inuyasha asked 'what a stupid question!!!! Of course she's not!' screamed Inuyasha to himself  
  
"I'm fine its just that my head hurts a bit that's all.. what happened?" asked Kagome  
  
"We heard a crash and we came in the bathroom and you were on the floor." Said Inuyasha trailing off.  
  
"oh" said Kagome  
  
"Kagome this is the second time you've fainted, are you sure your ok?" asked Inuyasha  
  
(a/n KAWAII HE CARES..*cough* Back to story)  
  
"I'm fine.. I've just been thinking to much that's all." answered Kagome  
  
"Kagome, its more than that isn't it? What is it? Tell me.." Pleaded Inuyasha  
  
"Kagome looked at him. I cant tell you. yet...ill tell you when I'm ready..please.." said Kagome  
  
"k"  
  
Kagome then closed her eyes.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Hmm?" mumbled Kagome  
  
"Try to go to sleep ok? Night" Said Inuyasha turning off the lamp  
  
"Goodnight." answered Kagome as she fell asleep  
  
Inuyasha walked out and closed the door. Walked down the stairs and walked home, making sure all the doors were locked.  
  
(a/n I NEED HELP! TELL ME THINGS YOU MIGHT WANT ME TO ADD AND MAYBE I MIGHT PUT IT IN JA NE GOT TO GO)  
  
REVIEWWWW  
  
Thank you...ill try to make my writing better with better grammar and things like that =D hehe ....my bad I overreacted hehe..um..JA NE 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I'm trying to make my chapters longer, I'm trying. just that I get lazy at times.hehe sorry ill TRY  
  
*The next day Monday*  
  
Kagome woke up the next day, Monday. Kagome sat up, looked around... 'That's right, I fainted.' Kagome thought as she stood up, walked to the mirror to find a bandage over her head. 'What's this?' Kagome thought as she took off the bandage *gasp* when she looked at the bandage, it had red stains 'blood?' Kagome touched her head only to wince at the pain.  
  
Kagome took a shower and got dressed. Kagome wore on a bandana just in case someone sees the cut; it wasn't a big one, just one enough to see.  
  
Kagome then walked off to school.  
  
While walking Kagome heard someone running behind her, she turned around, and saw ...  
  
Sango  
  
(A/n thought it was Inuyasha huh? Lolz...jk)  
  
"Sang." Kagome started  
  
"KAG WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED?!" yelled Sango right in Kagome's poor face.  
  
"SANGO!! IM FINE..." Kagome said 'not after what you just did I think I'll have a hearing problem from now on....' Kagome thought  
  
"You sure?" Asked Sango  
  
"I'm sure so please don't yell to much my head hurts a bit but nothing to worry about" Kagome said  
  
"Ok..."  
  
***At School***  
  
Kagome walked with Sango into class when they heard a crash, they turned around and saw Miroku and Inuyasha fighting to get over to the two of them.  
  
(A/n the crash was from Miroku falling over something =D hehe pathetic huh? Any ways back to the story)  
  
"Kagome!" they both yelled  
  
"Nani?" asked Kagome starting to feel a headache coming on  
  
The two finally got to the girls, panting.  
  
"Kagome why are you out of bed? You're supposed to be in bed resting." Inuyasha asked  
  
"Well I'm fine, and don't worry I just didn't feel to well that's all sorry guys." Kagome said putting on her puppy face  
  
"Ok, but if you feel dizzy or anything tell us ok?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"ok." Answered Kagome  
  
They walked in class and sat down.  
  
Not much happened, just the gang watching Kagome just to make sure she was ok  
  
***Lunch***  
  
Kagome and the gang walked outside and ate. Kagome stared at her lunch not wanting to eat anything. She was still thinking about her past 'Kagome don't be stupid, the past is the past, remember Inuyasha said that Kikyo WAS his girlfriends, and he also said she was his EX. Does that mean I have a chance with Inuyasha?' Kagome thought  
  
"Kagome you've been staring at your lunch for the past 5 minutes you ok?" Inuyasha asked worriedly, "and plus today is actually a decent lunch.  
  
"I'm fine just I don't feel hungry that's all." Kagome lied 'oh shut up Kagome you know you're starving, but, I can't stop thinking about Inuyasha' Kagome thought as she began to eat the lunch  
  
Inuyasha sat there thinking about Kagome and Kikyo, how much they look the same, but such different personalities. 'Kagome is sweet and innocent, while Kikyo, she's um, a, I don't even know Kikyo that much, but something tells me I care for her. Kikyo, why are you taking so long to come back?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
(A/n Remember Kikyo went to visit someone, but didn't come into the picture yet, she and Inuyasha are still together, don't know why, but they just are.)  
  
After they finished lunch, the gang walked back to class and so on the same thing and Kagome walked home with Inuyasha, since he went her direction and so he decided to walk her home.  
  
"KAGOME" yelled Inuyasha trying to run up to her. He could easily since he is a demon  
  
(Yuki: Correction, HALF-demon ME: SHUT UP NOT MUCH DIFFERENCES Yuki: *shivers and shrinks away onto the corner hiding* ok... Me: ok back to the chapter *cough* as I was saying..)  
  
Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha and smiled "Oh Inuyasha, hi, what, is there something wrong?" asked Kagome  
  
"No, just wondering if I could walk with you since my house is the same direction." Inuyasha said trying not to sound desperate; he wanted to know more about her past and things like that.  
  
"Oh, um, sure" Kagome answered as they walked.  
  
SILECNE  
  
"So Kagome, why do you live by yourself?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"Um..." Kagome tried to think 'tell him the truth' her mind yelled "Couldn't stand living with my dad anymore so moved here." Kagome answered  
  
"Oh, do you have any sisters? Brothers? Siblings?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"Yeah I do a half sister to be precise." Kagome answered 'please don't ask the name' Kagome repeated in her mind  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How about you?" asked Kagome  
  
"I have a half brother, a real jerk, pain in the ass, but ya know, use to it." Answered Inuyasha  
  
"you live with your parents?' asked Kagome getting more interested  
  
"Yeah, real nice." Answered Inuyasha  
  
Made it to Kagome's house  
  
"Oh ok I guess by?" said Kagome  
  
"Bye" Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome walk up the steps and into the house  
  
*sigh*  
  
'God Inuyasha you are a real lady's man' Inuyasha said to himself as he walked home 


	15. Chapter 15

CONTINUED  
  
Kagome walked into her house and took a shower and changed, her head was feeling better. Kagome then realized she was a miko and how dumb she was to forget, so she healed her head with a tiny pink orb.  
  
"*sigh* that feels better, must be to much thinking." Kagome thought as she put on her headphones and listened to a couple of her cds.  
  
Kagome got tired and dragged herself to bed and slept  
  
**Inuyasha's House**  
  
Inuyasha sat on his bed thinking. He pulled out the picture of Kikyo on his desk and looked at it 'Kikyo, Kagome, who do I love?' asked Inuyasha to himself as he fell asleep.  
  
***The next morning***  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning not feeling the pain anymore and sat on her bed *YAWN* Kagome walked into the bathroom, did her morning routine, and walked out to change. Usually black, and red.  
  
Kagome walked to school and bumped into Inuyasha  
  
"Gomen" Kagome said  
  
"Hey Kagome. heh heh sorry" Inuyasha said 'confess you like her, but still like Kikyo, she doesn't need to know.' Inuyasha thought  
  
(A/n TWO TIMER!)  
  
"Oh Inuyasha" Kagome said blushing  
  
"Kagome I have .. Something to tell you..I.. I ...l. "Inuyasha said, but didn't finish because  
  
"KAGOME, INUYASHA WAIT FOR US!" Yelled Sango  
  
**Rub Rub**  
  
"KYAAAAAA"  
  
*Thud, Boom, Smash*  
  
"HOUSHI!" Yelled no other than Sango  
  
"It was worth it" Said a swirly eyed Miroku  
  
-_-; *sweat drop*  
  
'kuso! I didn't tell Kagome.Probably be better if I break it off with Kikyo when she comes back then tell Kagome.' Thought Inuyasha  
  
The gang walked to school peacefully  
  
(a/n GOMEN im so sorry no action, but I have to make up some phony vacation to have time free from the damn school, OK HOW ABOUT SUMMERS AROUND THE CORNER????!!! NE? Tell me what you think ok Ja Ne got ta sleep bai REVIEW 


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome and the guys arrived at school.  
  
"1 More week of school, finally summers coming and I can feel it." Said Kagome turning to look at the guys.  
  
"Yeah" *sigh* sighed Sango  
  
"Sleeping in late till you feel rested." Said Kagome "Can't wait till summer vacation  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and stared at her, 'she's really cute.' Thought Inuyasha to himself. 'Stop thinking that, you still have a girlfriend.'  
  
"Inuyasha?" Said Kagome, "What are you thinking about?" asked Kagome  
  
"Oh, um nothing." Answered Inuyasha  
  
The gang walked into class as the usual  
  
(A/n SORRY BUT IM GONNA FAST FORWARD IT A WEEK OK? PLEASE...OK! THNKS OK BACK TO STORY)  
  
****1 WEEK LATER = SUMMER****  
  
Kagome and the guys walked out of school  
  
"FINALLY ITS OVER!" Yelled Sango  
  
"YEAH!" Yelled Kagome 'more time with Inuyasha' thought Kagome 'and maybe I could tell him the truth about 'HER''  
  
"Where do you guys want to spend the summer?" Asked Inuyasha looking at Kagome 'I've got to know her more since we walked together home.' Thought Inuyasha to himself  
  
"Anywhere, I don't care schools over we get to go anywhere!" Yelled Kagome as she started to act all cheery "OMG I sound like a prep...*shivers*, let's go before I lose it." Said Kagome  
  
"Oh guys I got to go and pick up my little brother from school" said Sango  
  
"Oh ok.see ya tomorrow" said Kagome  
  
"Yeah I've got to go home and do some things before summer" said Miroku lying.walking behind Sango  
  
"Um... Miroku you're going the wrong way, your house is this way." Said Inuyasha  
  
-_-;; Kagome and Inuyasha sweat drop  
  
"Heh Heh" Miroku said as he ran after Sango  
  
"I guess it's only us now huh Yash?" asked Kagome  
  
"Yeah. guess it is huh?" Inuyasha said uneasily  
  
"So what you want to do over the summer?" asked Kagome  
  
"I don't know anything I guess." Said Inuyasha  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked together down the street not saying anything  
  
"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome  
  
"Yeah Kagome?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"Wanna go to the arcade?" asked Kagome  
  
"sure"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the arcade down the street.  
  
***2 hours later***  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha finished playing in the arcade and walked home  
  
"Kagome, guess bye?" said Inuyasha  
  
"Um, wanna come in a hang a bit?" asked Kagome feeling like something was wrong  
  
"Ok." Said Inuyasha  
  
******Somewhere else******  
  
A girl with brown eyes and long hair going to her thigh walked down a street with a boy with long wavy hair talking  
  
"Kikyo, I don't think we should be going out anymore" said the Boy  
  
"WHAT?" Yelled Kikyo  
  
"I SAID IT'S OVER! GO BACK TO INUYASHA OR WHATS HIS NAME" Said the boy  
  
"ONIGUMO! *GRR* YOU'LL PAY" Yelled Kikyo as she stomped away  
  
"Whatever bitch" said Onigumo "Kagura ready to go?" asked Onigumo to a figure in the shadow.  
  
"Let's go babe"  
  
(A/n *disturbed* Ok Kagura and Onigumo are NOT related ok?)  
  
***Back to Inuyasha and Kagome***  
  
***at Kagome's house***  
  
Kagome walked into the house and let Inuyasha come in  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat there doing nothing  
  
"Inuyasha wanna eat something?" asked Kagome  
  
"Um.Sure?" answered Inuyasha  
  
"Ramen?" asked Kagome  
  
"OKAY!" yelled Inuyasha excitedly  
  
(A/n Inuyasha loves his Ramen)  
  
****Kitchen**** 


	17. Chapter 17

****Kitchen****  
  
Inuyasha waited until Kagome was done making the ramen.  
  
"DONE" said Kagome as she brought two bowels over to the table  
  
"Ramen, ramen, ramen" Chanted Inuyasha  
  
"Ok heal boy" said Kagome as she placed the bowl down and walked to go get some chopsticks, spoons, and napkins.  
  
Inuyasha gobbled away to his ramen as Kagome sat there watching in amusement 'He's so CUTE' thought Kagome as she stared and went back to eating.  
  
After Kagome and Inuyasha finished eating they walked over to the sink and dropped off the bowls and walked to the living room and flipped through the channels until Inuyasha stopped at MTV2  
  
The two watched until Inuyasha asked if he could see her room.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say; "ok I guess" said Kagome as she turned off the TV and walked into her room followed by Inuyasha  
  
Kagome opened the door and  
  
"WOW, nice room Kag" Inuyasha said as she looked around.  
  
"Hehe thanks, I guess" said Kagome glad he liked her room  
  
Kagome's room was filled with posters, black and red things, and a couple of makeup on the desk and a sketch book  
  
Inuyasha saw the sketch book and walked over to it and picked it up just as kagaome said "Inuyasha im gonna go get something ok?" asked Kagome  
  
"K" Inuyasha said waiting until she left  
  
Inuyasha looked at the sketch book and opened it, and saw a couple of pictures of her and what look like a family, except there seemed to be a twin the picture 'that's odd' Inuyasha thought as he flipped through the pages and found a couple of depressing pictures 'depressing.' Inuyasha thought and he flipped until he found a picture of him. Inuyasha stared at it, there seemed to be something on the bottom of the page  
  
Inuyasha  
  
The man I love but can't have  
  
Inuyasha was surprised, 'what did she mean she can't have me?' Inuyasha flipped thought the paged and found a picture of what seemed to be Kagome and him kissing under a sakura tree. 'Wow, does she have feeling for me?' Inuyasha thought as he flipped thought the pages more until he dropped on one that had Kagome on it but seemed to be like a mirror against her back, but the other girl looked like Kikyo 'weird' Inuyasha thought as he heard Kagome coming up the stairs again. Inuyasha put the book away and sat on her bed waiting  
  
"Found it" Kagome said as she put her laptop under her bed. "Sorry I took so long" Kagome said  
  
"Naw it's alright" Inuyasha said as she was bending over to put her laptop under and seemed to be pulling on something but stopped and looks at Inuyasha. He blushed when he realized he had been looking at her chest 'BAKA YOU'VE BEEN AROUND MIROKU FOR TO LONG' Inuyasha screamed to himself "um...Kagome I gotta get goin, guess ill see you later?" said Inuyasha as she walked out of her room downstairs to the door.  
  
"Yeah ok bye" Kagome said as she watched him leave  
  
"Ja Ne"  
  
After Inuyasha left Kagome took a shower and went to bed waiting for the next day to come 


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome woke up the next day, 'a new day of summer' Kagome thought as she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and did her usual thing, shower and things. Kagome walked out and picked out something to wear. Kagome chose her usual color black and red. A pair of black Dickies, black calves socks, a black tank top, red arm warmers, black converse with red laces. Kagome walked to her jewelry box and took out a choker, wore it on, her belly ring, a couple of earrings, and checked the mirror to see how she looked. 'Perfect' Kagome thought as she walked out of her room and downstairs into the kitchen to see what she had to eat. Kagome looked in the fridge "NOTHING?!" Kagome screamed as she looked thought the fridge. *sigh* Kagome walked up to her room and grabbed her wallet, grabbed her keys and left the house to go get something to eat.  
  
Kagome walked down to the nearest fast food, until *honk honk*. Kagome turned around to see what was with the noise. Only to see Inuyasha in his car halting to a stop, with Sango's head sticking out the window.  
  
"Oi Kagome! What cha doing out here? We went to your house to see if ya wanna hang out and when we got there no one was home, kinda got worried." Inuyasha said acting like he didn't care  
  
"Oh hey *runs up to Inuyasha's car* I didn't have anything to eat at home decided to get some fast food." Kagome said as she slipped into the front seat making Miroku jump in the back.  
  
"Oh okay lets go to the mall and grab something and shop!" Yelled Sango  
  
"Shopping again?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"What's wrong with shopping?" asked Sango  
  
"Only that you drag us everywhere" Inuyasha said  
  
"FINE" said Sango with a pout as Inuyasha drove towards the mall.  
  
Inuyasha and the gang walked into the food court and bought the food they wanted and ate at a table  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" asked Kagome  
  
"I don't know" Said Inuyasha while gobbling down his food  
  
"Don't know don't care" said Miroku getting ready to grope Sango  
  
*slap*  
  
"OwieOwieOwie, what was that for?" whined Miroku with a red handprint on his face  
  
"You were going to touch my ass to decided to beat you to it and slapped you first" Sango said as she stuck her tongue at Miroku  
  
"How about we go somewhere ya know like the beach or something away from here." Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome eat  
  
"Yeah that's a great idea; let's go to the beach then!" Yelled Kagome  
  
"Yeah but not today, need to get ready and stuff" said Inuyasha  
  
"What?" asked Kagome Confusingly  
  
" I have a beach house out by the beach at a private place, we could stay there a week or so doesn't really matter, and come back, so we need stuff like whatever you need to last a week or so." Said Inuyasha  
  
"Oh Ok lets shop Sango" said Kagome as she dragged Sango away to the nearest bikini store  
  
-_-;; "Thought she wasn't the type to shop" Said Inuyasha watching her enter the bikini store 'maybe I could follow and say that Miroku made me come in. NO I'm becoming another Miroku' thought Inuyasha as he shook his head  
  
"Oi Inuyasha lets go see the girls try on their bikinis" said Miroku  
  
"Whatever" said Inuyasha 'That's easier, he did make me. I think' thought Inuyasha as he followed Miroku into the store  
  
Kagome and Sango were looking for some sunscreen and bikinis. Kagome looked around until she saw a cute black and red bikini. "I got to have that!" Kagome said as she picked it out.  
  
"Man Kagome, you must really like black and red that much to have a bikini that color, choose something more bluish or white or pink to the beach." Sango said as she picked out a yellow one piece swim suite  
  
"Maybe I will, and you need something that isn't one piece Sango, you got a figure, show it!" said Kagome as she chose a couple of more bikinis of the colors blue, white, pink, red, black, and purple.  
  
Sango chose only 3 suites and paid and walked out only to find Inuyasha pulling Miroku away from a panty store.  
  
-_-;;  
  
"HOUSHI!" Yelled Sango 'should have known' thought Sango as she watched him freeze  
  
"Let's go back home and pack up" Said Kagome  
  
"K" everyone said as they all walked out of the mall  
  
The guys finished packing and came to Kagome's house and watch her pack.  
  
'maybe ill get to see what Kagome's panties look like' Inuyasha thought "WHAT THE FUCK" Inuyasha screamed at what he just thought out loud 'WHAT AM I THINKING IM BECOMING A MIROKU CLONE *shivers*' thought Inuyasha to HIMSELF  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Everyone said at the same time, completely confused with his outburst  
  
"Sorry nothing" Inuyasha said as he followed Kagome into her house  
  
To be continued  
  
A/n tsk tsk tsk another Miroku, 1 is enough already  
  
REVIEW 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
A/n SORRY I haven't updated! GOMEN *angry mob throws trash at me* AHH NOOOO ILL UPDATE PLEASE NOOO MOMMY!!!! *Mob calms down.. Starts throwing rocks at me* ILL WRITE ILL WRITE PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEE  
  
Kagome walked into her house to go find a backpack. Kagome walked over to a closet and pulled out a big yellow backpack.  
  
"Lets go, I need to pack." Said Kagome as she walked into her room with everyone else following  
  
Once Kagome got inside she turned around only to see Miroku with a perverted grin as he walked over to a drawer and opened it. "HENTAI!!!" Yelled Kagome as she ran to the drawer and shut it  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Inuyasha clomped Miroku on the head 'Pervert' thought Inuyasha Everyone looks at Inuyasha  
  
"Nani?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"Nothing" everyone said  
  
"Ah hem..do you BOYS mind if I try to find some panties and tampons and.  
  
Kagome didn't finish because Inuyasha dragged Miroku out of the room  
  
*LAUGHS* Kagome and Sango fell to the floor laughing their heads off  
  
"Nice way of getting them out Kag" Said Sango regaining control  
  
"Hehe needed them out" Said Kagome as she picked a couple of outfits  
  
Kagome picked out lotions, her jewelry box, shoes, slippers, tampons (just in case her ah hem comes up lolz just had to add it in) makeup, a couple of black, blue, red, white, and green sun dresses. A couple of more cloths to chill out with.  
  
"DONE" Yelled Kagome exhausted  
  
"FINALLY KAG . you know how boring it is to watch you pack.... it may be funny for a min or two but it gets boring.  
  
*grumble*  
  
"HEH HEH" Kagome and Sango laughed  
  
"Guess both of us are hungry huh? I bet the guys are too." Said Kagome as she walked downstairs to find the guys watching TV  
  
"Oi! Finally you two done with packing huh?" asked Miroku  
  
Inuyasha just blushed  
  
"Yeah, but you two left in a hurry. wonder why?" Kagome wondered giggling with Sango "You guys hungry? Ill makes some ramen" Said Kagome  
  
"RAMEN" YELLED Inuyasha  
  
"Ok calm down boy" Kagome said as she prepared the ramen  
  
***Minutes later***  
  
Kagome walked over to the table and put the food down and ate with the guys.  
  
Half way eating Inuyasha finished  
  
"MORE" Yelled Inuyasha  
  
-_-;;  
  
"Inuyasha loves his ramen huh?" asked Kagome  
  
"Yup" Both Miroku and Sango said  
  
"It's his daily energy" laughed Sango  
  
"Speaking of daily energy *creeps hand over to tushy*rub rub**" Said Miroku as he rubbed Sango's butt  
  
"KYAAAA" Yelled Sango  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"HENTAI"  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
*huff puff . wheezes*  
  
Sango had slapped Miroku and poured her ramen on Miroku  
  
"AHH Yelled Miroku as he jumped up and down "HOT HOT"  
  
Laughs came from Inuyasha and Kagome as they watched Miroku jump like a crazy lunatic.  
  
They all finished and said their good byes till the next day going to the beach  
  
A/n *mob cheers* HEH HEH I updated ne? hehe don't hurt me till tomorrow *crowd yells "KEEP WRITING. NOW"* *Huddles in a corner with my labtop* "ok."  
  
REVIEW 


	20. Chapter 20

A/n IBM ok. the mob didn't kill me. luckily or you wouldn't be able to finish the story. And for the questions about me finishing the story, yes I am going to finish this story then after I finish it, I will go onto the next story I'm writing Another Day At School, its more like a comedy thing, so if ya want a laugh check it out =D okay to the story  
  
Kagome walked into her room and took a shower after the gang left  
  
'*sigh* can't wait till tomorrow.' Kagome thought as she changed into her black pajama pants and a red tank top  
  
Kagome went to bed.  
  
Kagome tossed and turned all night due to a nightmare she had.  
  
***Kagome's Pov of her Nightmare***  
  
Kagome was walking down the street thinking 'today i'm going to tell him how I feel.' Kagome thought as she walked to Inuyasha's house.  
  
Kagome kept rehearsing her lines she would tell Inuyasha about her feelings.  
  
When Kagome got there she knocked on the door 'summer is almost over Kag. you've got to tell him.' Kagome thought as she waited  
  
No answer  
  
Kagome twisted the knob to see if it opened and it did.  
  
Kagome walked in. 'that's odd no ones home' she thought as she walked up the stairs to Inuyasha's room, 'maybe he's in his room or something' Kagome thought as she walked into Inuyasha's room only to see Inuyasha kissing Kikyo  
  
Kagome froze  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at her  
  
"Don't you see I'm busy here wench?" Inuyasha yelled as he went back to kissing Kikyo  
  
Kagome slid to the floor and cried  
  
***end of nightmare***  
  
Kagome woke up crying.  
  
'It's just a nightmare.' Kagome thought 'why did it feel so. real? Like I was there.' Kagome touched her face 'why am I crying? It wasn't real, remember they are exes to they can't have that going on. right?' Kagome thought as she went to go wash her face. Kagome walked back to bed and drifted off to a dreamless sleep  
  
Inuyasha and the guys came to Kagome's house and knocked on the door, waited for an answer. Nothing  
  
"That's weird I thought she said she would be home till we came" Miroku said  
  
"Do you think she had another accident ya know like then she fell and stuff" Sango asked worriedly  
  
"I don't know, maybe she just over slept or something, she was tired when we left, so she's probably sleeping or something" Inuyasha said as he looked through the window, and twisted the door knob  
  
"Baka she wouldn't leave her door unlocked" Sango said  
  
Inuyasha finished twisting it.  
  
It opened  
  
*gasp*  
  
"What if something is wrong?" Sango asked  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything but ran up to Kagome's room  
  
He stopped  
  
He sniffed the air to see if there was blood or anything  
  
Nope only the smell of Kagome and the guys from yesterday  
  
Then why was the door unlocked?  
  
Inuyasha opened the door to find an awkward sight  
  
Kagome was sleeping with the blanket on her lower body and her belly was showing and she seemed so peaceful.  
  
*Sigh*  
  
"Guys she just slept in" Inuyasha said as he walked downstairs  
  
Inuyasha found a funny sight Sango and Miroku running from door to door looking to find someone in it.  
  
"SHE OK?" Asked Sango  
  
"Yeah, she just overslept I guess" Inuyasha said as he plumped down on the chair 


	21. Chapter 21

Kagome woke up and looked around. 'Oh no I overslept' Kagome's mind screamed as she went to shower. She came out looking for something to wear, but she forgot to wash her clothes so she ran downstairs with hair dripping wet and a tiny towel on.  
  
(A/n uh oh.. @_@)  
  
Kagome ran down only to stop at the bottom when she saw a very perverted grin on Miroku's face and Inuyasha staring at Kagome and blushing. Kagome turned 10 shades of red and ran past them into her laundry room and grabbed some clothes and ran back through the living room only for them to watcher runback upstairs everyone's jaw was on the ground except Sango she acted like nothing happened only slapping Miroku on the head to snap in out of it.  
  
Kagome changed as fast as she could finish and put on her usual thing and ran downstairs with a towel over her head and drying off.  
  
"SORRY GUYS" Kagome yelled as she ran and put on her shoes and ran up the stairs for her socks then down then up for her backpack then down then up to put the towel in the bath then down then up then down then up and finally down and ran out the door  
  
-_-;; everyone sweat dropped  
  
"COMMON GUYS DON'T WANNA BE LATE NOW RIGHT?!" yelled Kagome as she ran to the car door and froze remembering the nightmare 'its only a dream, it's a million to one to have Kikyo around here' Kagome thought  
  
The guys stared at Kagome when they realized Kagome stood stone still  
  
"Kag. you ok?" Asked Inuyasha  
  
"Yeah heh. he him fine just thought I forgot something but didn't" Kagome said as she got into the car.  
  
Inuyasha drove off toward his beach house which was 3 hours away 


	22. Chapter 22

A/n NOOO NOT THE ELVES NOOOOOO DON'T HURT MEEE NOOOOOOOO *runs around with laptop* OH NOOOOOO ILL WRITE ILL WRITE *Runs up to a corner with laptop and starts typing..  
  
Inuyasha was driving about 30 mins already.  
  
Silence  
  
Kagome yawned  
  
"You guys bored?" asked Inuyasha  
  
The guys nodded  
  
"Hmm. How about some music Inuyasha?" asked Miroku  
  
"K" Inuyasha said as he popped in a CD and the music blasted like crazy  
  
Everyone listened until Kagome ended up falling asleep  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome sleeping and turned the music off and looked behind him. -_-;; 'how could they sleep with music banging in their ears?' Inuyasha thought as he saw Sango and Miroku sleeping  
  
Sango happened to be leaning onto Miroku's shoulders and Inuyasha instantly pulled out a camera and  
  
*Click*  
  
*wicked grin* 'ill use this baby for blackmail' Inuyasha thought as he shoved the picture into his pocket and laminate it later  
  
(A/n LOLZ I did that once omg it was hilarious try it sometimes, people would do anything if you dispose it, but it also includes a huge bruise on an arm, but worth it! =D)  
  
Inuyasha was driving, only about 30 more minutes and they were there.  
  
Inuyasha drove until he heard a murmur; he looked over at Kagome and caught her whispering  
  
"Inuyasha..hmm...Inuyasha" Kagome whispered  
  
Inuyasha almost swerved off the road  
  
'Why is she dreaming of me?' Inuyasha thought as he drove  
  
**Kagome's Pov of Her Dream**  
  
I was standing there on the beach looking around.  
  
I was taking in the breeze, so peaceful, only if Inuyasha was here with me  
  
Just then someone called Kagome's name  
  
"OI KAGOME" Someone yelled  
  
I turned around slowly  
  
It was him, Inuyasha  
  
He ran up to me with his arms open  
  
I didn't know what to do  
  
He called my name again  
  
I ran up to him "INUYASHA" I yelled  
  
"Kagome"  
  
I lunged into is arms "hmm."  
  
"Kagome I got worried you weren't in the car" He said  
  
"Gomen I wanted to see the view one last time"  
  
"Mind if I stay with you?" Inuyasha asked with his eyes twinkling  
  
"Hai"  
  
I stood there, I shivered, then I felt something over my shoulders, I looked and saw Inuyasha's jacket  
  
"Inuyasha" I whispered  
  
"Kagome" he said  
  
He leaned down, I panicked, and I decided to lean up also  
  
Our lips were almost touching when...  
  
****End of Pov****  
  
(A/n SOOOO CLOSE. Ya know when the car swerved, yeah. it made her wake up)  
  
The car swerved and Kagome snapped out of her dream and looked around finding herself in the car  
  
*sigh*  
  
'Maybe I should have a bit of fun' Inuyasha thought  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha  
  
"Oh.*blush* Nothing"  
  
"Sleep well?" Inuyasha asked grinning  
  
"*blush* um...if was fine I guess" Kagome answered turning a tint of pink  
  
"It seemed more like 'Inuyasha..hmmm..Inuyasha'" Inuyasha teased  
  
*BLUSH* "What are you talking about" asked Kagome blushing furiously  
  
Inuyasha laughed when he saw her blush and tried to cover it up  
  
"HeH HeH, we're here anyways so come on" Inuyasha said as he parked and turned around to wake the others  
  
After they got out and pulled out their things and walked towards the beach house  
  
'Wow' Kagome thought  
  
Inuyasha opened the house with a key and walked in and turned on the lights.  
  
"WOW" Kagome said as she looked up  
  
Sango and Miroku had already seen it 3 years ago, but it was a bit different  
  
A/N Ill leave it here =D  
  
*turns into a big giant anime style, and steps on the elves*  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* HAHAHAHA *cough. weez*  
  
Elf: You ok?  
  
Me: I'm ok.WAIT SHUT UP *stomps on elf* Mwahahahhahahahaha *Cough* gotta stop doing that  
  
REVIEW 


	23. Chapter 23

A/n: Umm...Yeah about the chapters are short, I don't have time to make it long, I just do it when I have time, which is like never. I come home and do tons of homework, and my chores, exercise and shower ya know, I don't have all the time to do it, but I write it as long as I can when I have time. so SORRY IF THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT, IM WORKING ON MAKING IT LONGER!!!  
  
Ok.so far no elves have come to attack me.yet  
  
Kagome walked into the house with awe, everything was beautiful.  
  
Kagome started spinning around acting like a princess  
  
"Um.Kagome if ya follow me, ill show you your room." Inuyasha said as he walked up the stairs with Kagome's backpack  
  
"OK" Kagome said as she dashed up the stairs after Inuyasha  
  
'Ill give her the second biggest room' Inuyasha thought 'anything for Kagome'  
  
"Here" Inuyasha said as he opened the room revealing a very well decorated room with a huge bed, with a balcony.  
  
(A/n Not gonna get into the details ok?)  
  
"WOW is soooo beautiful." Kagome said as she jumped on the bed  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he watched her enjoy herself 'why couldn't Kikyo be as cheerful as Kagome?" Inuyasha thought  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I have some privacy? I wanna change" Kagome said Blushing  
  
"OH SORRY" Inuyasha said as he ran out the room to show the others their room.  
  
After all that was done Inuyasha walked into his room, right next to Kagome's.  
  
Inuyasha sat in his room  
  
***flashback***  
  
"OH INUYASHA its SOOO Beautiful!" Cheered a girl  
  
"Glad ya like it Kikyo" Inuyasha said smiling at the twirling girl  
  
"I've never felt this relieved.*sigh*" Said Kikyo as she stopped spinning and sat down  
  
"What do you mean? Aren't you always happy?" Asked Inuyasha confusingly wondering what she meant be being relieved  
  
"Oh it's just. I haven't been on a vacation for soooo long" Kikyo lied  
  
"Oh" Inuyasha said as he sat down with Kikyo  
  
"Kikyo?" Asked Inuyasha  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha?" Asked Kikyo checking out hot guys playing down the beach.  
  
"Do you think we will stay like this forever? I mean like. going out and being happy" Inuyasha said waiting for Kikyo's reply  
  
"If that's what you want Inuyasha" Kikyo answered  
  
Inuyasha leaned over to Kikyo and kissed her. she kissed back...  
  
(A/N YUCK.)  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
Inuyasha took a shower and went straight to sleep.  
  
***THE NEXT DAY***  
  
Kagome woke up around 6:00  
  
Kagome took her usual shower in the morning, she didn't like feeling dirty  
  
(A/n Just like me, I have to have a shower in the morning and one at night. cant be dirty. yuck!)  
  
Kagome got dressed into a black dress and under the dress was her red bikini  
  
Kagome walked downstairs and walked outside into the front porch and sat there looking as the sun rose up into the sky, the wind was calm and she listened to the ocean waves clash against one another. Kagome missed the beach, her parents, right before Kikyo showed up; they would always go on vacations and rest. She really missed it. 'Mother' Kagome thought as she stood up ad walked into the house to see what time it was. '8:00, have I been out here that long?' Kagome thought  
  
She looked around.  
  
Inuyasha woke up to a noise he heard with his doggy ears (A/n rubb, rubb) and jumped out of bed to see, he looked out of his balcony and saw Kagome looking like she was thinking to herself. Inuyasha took a quick shower and dashed out of his room, when a sweet scent caught his nose, it was from Kagome's room, it smelled like strawberry vanilla shampoo *sniff* Inuyasha liked the smell a lot. Then he came back into reality and walked don't the stair to the front door and opened it, her heard Kagome humming to herself as he watched her wiggle her toes in the sand  
  
"hmmm.  
  
Open your eyes and see the world hmmm open your arms and let it in smile to the world it'll smile back hmmm let me tell you hmmm if you open your heart your soul to the man you love he'll love you back hmmm Open your heart Open your soul Hmmm" Kagome hummed (A/n good song? Hehe made it up you'll see why)  
  
Inuyasha clapped  
  
Kagome turned around and blushed "Inuyasha." Kagome said  
  
"Hehe you look pretty today." Inuyasha said blushing  
  
"Thanks" Kagome said blushing even more  
  
"You have a beautiful voice. it's a nice song, where'd ya learn it?" Asked Inuyasha  
  
"Thanks and. my mother use to sing it to me when I was a little girl" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha who stopped blushing  
  
"Oh. it's a beautiful song." Inuyasha complimented  
  
"Yeah" Kagome said  
  
"So wanna go inside and wake the others..." Inuyasha said only to be interrupted by  
  
"KYAAAA"  
  
*BOOM*  
  
"MIROKU!!!"  
  
"SANGO I..CAN EXPLAIN!!I WAS..umm..SLEEPWALKING!" Miroku  
  
-_-;;  
  
A/n HEHEHEHEHE REVIEW 


	24. Chapter 24

A/n HeHeHeHe.*takes out a machine gun* die midgets die*shoots at the gnomes and elves* HAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stared as Sango beat Miroku up.  
  
"Um. guys, wanna go get something to eat?" Inuyasha asked trying to get them to stop fighting and running.  
  
Sango stopped and smiled =D "OK" Sango said as she ran in the house, "I'll be right back, I need to change." Sango said.  
  
Miroku went in, "Me too" He said as he dragged himself inside to change.  
  
Kagome sat there looking at the view, like nothing happened. She breathe in the air. In the distance Kagome heard music from a piano. She stood up and walked over to the house.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard music, and saw Kagome walking towards it. So he followed  
  
Kagome walked and the house door was opened, so Kagome invited herself in and watched as a handsome man play the piano.  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome's eyes glittered up. 'Is she admiring him?' Inuyasha thought  
  
The music stopped and the man looked over at Kagome  
  
"Sorry we came in without permission" Kagome said feeling ashamed  
  
The man looked at Kagome and smiled, "Its ok." He said as he continued playing the piano  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha left.  
  
The two walked back to the house and saw Sango beating Miroku up.  
  
-_-;;  
  
"Ok, let's get going." Inuyasha said as he walked towards his car.  
  
The gang drove to a fast food restaurant. Kagome ate in peace staring out the window.  
  
'She doesn't seem herself.' Inuyasha thought as he stared at Kagome, 'she seems calmer out here. like Kikyo. kind of. but happier.' Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome eat.  
  
After the guys finished eating they left, and went to go shopping.  
  
Kagome and Sango left the guys behind, because they were going to go shopping for girl stuff. While Kagome and Sango were walking down the street, they walked pass an alley and pairs of hands pulled them in.  
  
Kagome and Sango's eyes went wide 'OH NO' they thought  
  
They were pulled in and spun around to see who it was; they were pushed against the wall.  
  
Kagome winced at the pain.  
  
"Hey sweetie" The man said  
  
'IS HE DRUNK!?' Kagome's mind screamed "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Sango did the same thing.  
  
The two tried to get away but didn't succeed, they were too strong.  
  
Kagome panicked and used her miko powers and blasted the man off of her.  
  
Sango's eyes went wide  
  
Kagome ran over to Sango's aid and a glowing purplish, reddish orb appeared in her palm and she threw it at the man harassing Sango.  
  
Sango ran towards Kagome and pulled her out of the alley.  
  
Kagome was shaking in horror 'I killed them.' Kagome thought.  
  
The men lay bleeding on the ground.  
  
"Sango." Kagome whispered  
  
"Kagome you ok?" Sango asked pulling Kagome to a bench  
  
"I killed them" Kagome whispered.  
  
Sango's eyes went wide 'no, but they. deserved it' Sango thought "Kagome, they deserved it." Sango said rubbing Kagome's back hopping it would stop Kagome from shaking.  
  
"Sango I want to go back" Kagome whispered  
  
"Ok. Do you want to tell the others?" Sango asked  
  
"NO" Kagome whispered harshly  
  
"Ok. Lets go Kag" Sango said as she helped Kagome up and walked back to where they girls told the guys to stay.  
  
The two walked back.  
  
Kagome managed to stop shaking a bit, but she still had horror in her eyes. In her mind she kept screaming 'I KILLED THEM'  
  
The guys were sitting when the girls came back.  
  
Inuyasha stood to greet them, only to smell something different on the girls, instead of their feminine smell; they smelled more like alcohol, and a male scent all over them. 'Why do they smell like that?' Inuyasha thought as he walked over to see Kagome's face, 'Kagome looks scared' Inuyasha thought as he walked and touched Kagome's shoulders to ask what was wrong and why she smelled like how she smelled now, but only to have Kagome push his arms off.  
  
Kagome walked towards the car and sat inside it. Waiting for the others.  
  
Inuyasha was confused. 'Does she hate me?' Inuyasha thought  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha." Sango said  
  
"Huh? What's wrong with Kagome, why do you guys smell like alcohol and like a male rubbed himself all over you guys?" Inuyasha asked  
  
Miroku's eyes went from confused to shock.  
  
"We were walking when two men grabbed us into the alley, we got away, but Kagome's a bit shaken up. So don't ask her anything. Wait until she is calm." Sango said  
  
"Oh. You sure you guys ok?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Yeah we are. Let's just go back, maybe she'll be ok when she sees the ocean, she seems more calmed out there." Sango said as she opened the car door and sat in.  
  
They guys drove back off to the house and Kagome walked straight to her room.  
  
Kagome ran right into the showers to clean her off. Kagome kept rubbing herself trying to get invisible dirt off of her. 'Im dirty, why wont it come off?!' Kagome's mind screamed.  
  
Sango walked into Kagome room and heard the water on 'that's weird she's been in there for an hour already.' Sango thought as she walked towards the door 'NO, she didn't. did she.?" Sango thought as she opened the door. Sango saw Kagome rubbing her skin. Her skin was all red. "KAGOME!" Sango screamed as she ran towards Kagome and pulled the scrubber away. "Stop it!" She screamed  
  
"IM DIRTY!" Kagome yelled trying to grab the scrub back.  
  
Sango grabbed a towel and covered Kagome up and pulled her out.  
  
Kagome sat on her bed as Sango looked for clothes for her to wear. Kagome's eyes stared straight ahead. Emotionlessly.  
  
Sango picked out a long sleeved dress and handed it to Kagome, "Change" Sango said as she walked out of the room.  
  
Kagome did as she was told. She changed and walked out.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome with relief  
  
"Thanks Sango" Kagome said smiling at Sango as she walked down the stairs and walked outside.  
  
"Your welcome" Sango whispered  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Sango, "I heard you and Kagome yelling, what happened?" Inuyasha asked seriously  
  
Sango explained to Inuyasha  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha said as he walked outside to watch Kagome  
  
Kagome was sitting staring out into the ocean; the sun had begun to set.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and sat down with her. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Hmm?" Kagome answered  
  
'She seems so calm now.' Inuyasha thought "You ok? Sango told me what happened." Inuyasha said  
  
'She didn't.GRR.' Kagome thought "oh. Im ok." Kagome answered without looking at Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha tilted Kagome's head up towards his "If anything happens, I will always protect you, from everything and everyone, ok Kagome?" Inuyasha said "Ill always protect you" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome  
  
Kagome didn't believe what she just heard. "Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome said as she leaned her head on his shoulders. 'I will make sure he knows how I feel by the end off this vacation. And hope he feels the same way.' Kagome thought as she fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome fall asleep, and carried her up to her room.  
  
REVIEW NOWWWWWW OR ELSEEEE 


	25. Chapter 25

A/n Gomen I didn't update for 2 days hehe but that isn't so long right?  
  
Arigato Minna-Chan for all the reviews hehe I am going to finish this story hehe And after this story im going to start on a new one about Kagome in high school also (I love high school fics), so wait till this story is done. I know u guys can't wait till the heart break. Its going to be really sad *sniff* (elf hands me tissue) Arigato elf-Chan. *looks at elf* WHAT UR STILL ALIVE KUSO *Stomps on elf* IVE GOTTA GO HELP Yuyikkuna IM COMING TO SAVE U FROM THOSE FUNNY LOOKING THINGY WITH POINTY EARS.  
  
Kikyo: They are called elves  
  
ME: SHUT UP *kicks her in the shins and runs off to save Yuyikkuna* IM GOING TO SAVE YOU  
  
Kagome slept through the night until around midnight she woke up, like someone was in her room. Kagome looked around. She heard heavy breathing. Kagome got really scared. So she used her senses to see where the person was. Kagome glanced around and laid back down pretending to go to sleep. Kagome listened to the breathing. It came from the front door. Kagome stared at it. No one was there that Kagome could see, just heavy breathing from there. Kagome stood up and walked over to the door getter her miko powers ready just in case, but this time only to put you to sleep.  
  
Kagome slid out of bed and waited. The breathing disappeared, and then something grabbed Kagome form behind. (DREAM!)  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAA" Kagome screamed making the gang run into Kagome's room.  
  
Kagome was panting. Kagome couldn't forget the face she saw in her dream.. When she saw Inuyasha come in she yelled again and ran to the corner of her room.  
  
'Why is she scared?' Inuyasha thought as he could hear her heart beating faster and fear coming off of her.  
  
Kagome's nightmare was Inuyasha who attacked her.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha then slumped down to her feet and stared into space and convinced herself Inuyasha wouldn't do such a thing, but she did, since she did love him.  
  
Kagome calmed down, and stood up and walked into the bathroom and mumbled to the guys, im ok, just had a nightmare, sorry to disturb you guys, go back to sleep. Kagome said walking out of the bathroom with a wet face, picking up a towel and cleaning off.  
  
'Something is wrong. why did she look at me like I was going to kill her.' Inuyasha thought "Kagome are you sure? You don't look so good." Inuyasha said walking over to Kagome.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha "I'm fine, I just had a silly nightmare, now go back to sleep, im sorry guys." Kagome said as she sat on her bed looking at the guys.  
  
"You sure?" Asked Sango  
  
"Yes im sure." Kagome said looking at them with puppy eyes "Now please go back to sleep." Kagome said as she lay down.  
  
Inuyasha and the guys left. Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about the look she gave him.  
  
Kagome woke up the next day around 10:25  
  
Kagome woke up, did her daily thing. Kagome walked to her backpack, and pulled out a red dress, a black bikini, knee socks, converse, and a red bandana. Kagome got dressed, put on her usual black eyeliner, and adding a bit of her red eyeliner to the bottom (I have it, its cool, looks like your eyes are evil.) and mascara, Lip gloss, and walked out of her room.  
  
Inuyasha walked out of his room, right when he heard Kagome's room open, he looked to the side "Kagome." Inuyasha said walking up to her. "How'd you sleep?" He asked.  
  
"Oh fine. Thanks"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked downstairs to find Miroku and Sango playing Inuyasha's Playstation2. Sango seemed to be winning.  
  
"AHHEM!" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time laughing.  
  
"Hey" Sango said.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome waited for the scream to come.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAA! PERVERT!" Sango screamed  
  
*BOOM SMASH CRASH*  
  
"NOT THE VASE" Yelled Inuyasha watching as Sango picked up a vase prepared to throw at Miroku's head  
  
@_@  
  
Sango looked at Inuyasha then the vase "HEH.HEH" Was all she said and put the vase back where it belonged  
  
*relieved sigh*  
  
"I'm hungry lets get something to eat" Kagome said, already forgetting the problem last night.  
  
A/N Ok IM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER YAY HEHEHE Ya know what? If you don't Review! Pink Monkeys will steal you underwear, burn it, and eat it. SooOooOooOoo REVIEW OR ILL SEND EM TO YA 


	26. Chapter 26

A/n Ok, ok, ok sheesh sorry I spelled your name wrong, and I misspell words sometimes, I meant ELVES NOT EVLES  
  
Oh and I'm gonna speed this thing up a bit, so the story can and up with my next story  
  
Kagome sat at a fast food booth, and ate with the guys. After that Inuyasha decided to hang on the beach and stuff.  
  
Kagome walked down the beach with the guys until Miroku decided to splash Sango and Sango splashed Inuyasha and Etc.  
  
'God im wet.' Kagome said as she took off her socks, shoes, and her dress.  
  
Inuyasha stared as Kagome took off her dress 'omg' Inuyasha thought  
  
Kagome pulled off her dress and put it in a pile. Kagome then dashed into the water and said "LAST ONE IN IS A ROTTEN EGG"  
  
Everyone dashed in.  
  
*Laughs* Laughs could be heard  
  
***SOMEWHERE ELSE***  
  
'How dare she take him away!' Thought the person as she watched the four play in the water. 'She will pay dearly. and painfully. she is so emotional. it would so kill her. to see me with him.'  
  
***BACK***  
  
Kagome was thinking 'I will make sure Inuyasha knows how I feel at the end of this vacation. I swear no mater what.' Kagome thought as she stared at Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome staring and motioned her to follow him.  
  
'What's he up to' Kagome thought as she followed him to the pier "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked  
  
"SHH" Inuyasha said as he pulled her with him  
  
Kagome blushed when his fingers locked with hers.  
  
Inuyasha stopped  
  
Kagome looked at the view. It was beautiful  
  
"It's beautiful Inuyasha" Kagome whispered  
  
"I knew you'd like it" Inuyasha said 'God she is pretty' Inuyasha thought "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked  
  
Kagome looked at him questioningly  
  
"I was wondering.um." Inuyasha started when  
  
*BOOM*  
  
"PERVET!"  
  
-_-;;  
  
"Never mind Kag" Inuyasha said as he took Kagome's hand and walked down the pier  
  
'Wonder what he was going to say.' Kagome thought as she picked up her clothes and went inside.  
  
The next couple of days Kagome and Inuyasha began to get closer until only a week left till the vacation at the beach was over.  
  
Kagome walked down the stairs 'I've got to tell him soon' Kagome thought  
  
*somewhere else*  
  
'Inuyasha will be mine. Soon. tomorrow. He will be mine Kagome'  
  
*End  
  
Kagome walked into the kitchen and saw Inuyasha in his boxers and blushed a bright shade of pink.  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome walk in and blushed also.  
  
"Morning Inuyasha" Kagome said "Nice boxers" Kagome said snickering  
  
Inuyasha looked down it was black and red that said wanna mess with me? Inuyasha flushed  
  
"I'll be right back" Inuyasha said as he dashed up to get dressed. Ran back down  
  
"Back already?" Kagome asked drinking her juice  
  
"What ya want to do the last week we are spending here?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"I don't know" Kagome whispered 'I want to tell you how I feel. tomorrow. yea. tomorrow.' Kagome thought  
  
"You want to go for a ride? The others wont wake up till 12 something." Inuyasha said as he grabbed his keys.  
  
"Okay" Kagome answered as she followed him to his car.  
  
The two drove around the streets until Inuyasha spotted someone turn a corner that looked suspicious. But drove on.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha once and a while out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
The two stopped at a restaurant  
  
"Want to eat here?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Sure"  
  
The two walked in and heard a couple of whispers about how cute the two looked together. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and sat down and ordered their food, and ate.  
  
"So. Inuyasha. tell me things about your past I never knew about." Kagome said  
  
"Um. well. im not sure, I think I told u about everything about me and my family. or maybe that I have a half brother that is an ass." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome "How bout you?"  
  
"Um. well. my father is an ass. my sister is a bitchy hoe. my mother left my father and 3 months later she died." Kagome answered  
  
"A sister?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Yeah. heh heh. funny thing, I have a half sister that is kinda like a twin. but. I don't consider her a sister." Kagome said  
  
'Oh don't tell me her sister is Kikyo, I still need ta break up with Kikyo to be about to go out with Kagome. only if she says yes.' Inuyasha thought "I thought you didn't have a family Kagome.." Inuyasha said felling uncomfortable  
  
"Well. I kinda ran away from home like about a year ago. I had enough of my father treating my half sister better then me, when I'm his real daughter and my half sister was just an accident my mother had with another man." Kagome said bitterly.  
  
"Oh" Inuyasha said "Must be tough"  
  
"Not really once you get use to the treatment. I was brought up that way ever since I was a child and when 'she' came along" Kagome emphasized 'she' like it was an ugly word  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha said as he got up and walked with Kagome out the door to the car 'She lived a hard life.' Inuyasha thought 'her sister sounds worse than Sesshomarou.'  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha drove home and hung with the guys on the beach.  
  
***Somewhere else***  
  
'How dare she talk trash about me. she will pay. tomorrow will be the day your heart breaks Kagome Higurashi'  
  
***end***  
  
That night Kagome went to sleep dreaming about a certain Honyou.  
  
The next day Kagome dressed up all perfectly pretty for Inuyasha. She wore a baby blue dress, a white bikini, pretty earrings, a pink ball called a Shinkon no Tama around her neck and put her hair down and put on light blue makeup and walked down stairs.  
  
Inuyasha stood outside. someone had called him last night to meat he/she at the café down the street. 'wonder who it could be' Inuyasha thought Inuyasha walked back inside and yelled at the stairs "GUYS IM LEAVING, I NEED TO GO DO SOMETHING" With that he left.  
  
'Maybe ill tell him later or tonight' Kagome thought  
  
Inuyasha walked into the café and sat at table 3 where the person called and told him to sit. Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes, Kikyo was sitting at the table looking at Inuyasha with a smile.(FAKE SMILE) and ran up and hugged Inuyasha  
  
"Oh my goshie Inuyasha I missed you so much *kisss* did you miss me?" Kikyo asked  
  
"yeah." Inuyasha thought 'wait no. Kagome' Inuyasha thought  
  
"Sorry for being late, visit took longer then I expected." Kikyo lied, she went with Onigumo and got dumped and went shopping and shit, and spied on Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
"Its ok.Kikyo I have to tell you something." Inuyasha started .  
  
"Wait lets go shopping."  
  
That night Kikyo was with Inuyasha in the front door.  
  
Kagome was watching the sun set until she heard talking  
  
Kikyo spotted Kagome walking towards them so spoke to Inuyasha  
  
"Inuyasha do you love me?" Kikyo asked  
  
Kagome froze and watched she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha together 'What is she doing here? Why did she ask him that?' Kagome thought holding her breath  
  
"Kikyo. I." Inuyasha said  
  
"Inuyasha I love you. do you love me?" Kikyo asked  
  
"Kikyo I-I-I " Inuyasha studdered he didn't know what to say choose Kikyo who loved him or Kagome who didn't show any sign of interest in him. he thought 'if I don't choose Kikyo and choose Kagome, what if Kagome dosnt like me in that way but friends?.... and Kikyo says she loves me. I cant loose both.' Inuyasha thought "I do. Kikyo." Inuyasha said  
  
"OH INUYASHA" Kikyo yelled as she hugged him  
  
Kagome stood stiff...tears filled her eyes.. 'All this time. he had feelings for my clone?' Kagome thought. she didn't know what so say or think about Inuyasha anymore. the only thing she did was "Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked holding back the tears 'I must have heard wrong. that's is I heard wrong' Kagome thought  
  
Inuyasha turned his head and saw Kagome 'KAGOME' he thought "Kagome" Inuyasha whispered  
  
Kikyo kissed Inuyasha  
  
Kagome's tears overflowed as she stared at them kissing.she couldn't stand it. 'WHY?!' Her mind screamed in pain 'IVE LOST EVERYTHING. WHN I THINK I HAVE SOMETHING.. 'SHE' TAKES IT ALL AWAY.' Kagome thought as her chest began to throb with pain  
  
Inuyasha saw the pain in Kagome's eyes and the tears. Its was too much to bare, he pulled away from Kikyo. "KIKYO I don't love you. I love Kagome. not you. you are just her clone. nothing more than a mistake." Inuyasha said as he pushed Kikyo out of his way "we're over" Inuyasha said and walked up to Kagome "Kagome" Inuyasha whispered  
  
Kagome didn't look at him 'I HAVE NO REASON TO LIVE. HE LOVES HER NOT ME. I LOVED HIM. I LOVED HIM. WHY INUYASHA?' Kagome thought as her heart began to ache. she fell to her knees and tears flowed down. Kagome didn't hear a word Inuyasha was saying. her eyes were emotionless.until she saw Inuyasha come up to her and kneeled down 'When did I love Inuyasha this much?.... if I knew meeting him would hurt this much. I wouldn't have even tried to befriend him at all.it would be better if Kikyo would just drop dead..*gasp* I must be ugly right now..' Kagome thought as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes and tears over flowed her cheeks. "Inuyasha why?" Kagome asked as she jumped to her feet and ran down the beach leaver tears sparkling behind her.  
  
(a/n ya know when you love someone that much and you think what Kag just thought, it hurts a lot. I would know. the pain, hurts like HELL. like elves singing in your ears.)  
  
Inuyasha was surprised when she spoke his name and ran off. Inuyasha ran after her. "KAGOME"  
  
"mission complete." Kikyo said as she hopped into the car that had been waiting for her, she met a guy yesterday and they drove off.  
  
Kagome kept running and running even when her legs felt like falling off, she kept on running and running until Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her back right into his chest. "KAGOM! STOP IT" Inuyasha yelled "KAGOME WHY ARE YOU RUNNING LIKE THIS?!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
Kagome pulled away and held her ears "STOP YELLING!!!!!! STOPPIT!!!! JUST STOPPP!!!!!" Kagome yelled with tears running down her face  
  
Inuyasha's heart ached as each and every drip of tear slid down her face "Kagome whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW" Kagome yelled "WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK THERE WITH MY CLONE AND MAKE OUT WITH HER!" Kagome yelled  
  
'that hurt.' Inuyasha thought "Kagome you don't understand  
  
"DON'T UNFERSTAND WHAT?! ITS PRETTY OBVIOUS WHEN THE SCENE WAS RUNNING RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF MY FACE INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled  
  
"KAGOME YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"I UNDERSTAND IT ALL INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled  
  
*SLAP* "STOPIT!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
Inuyasha had slapped Kagome. Kagome froze.  
  
'what have I done?' Inuyasha thought  
  
"inu-inuyasha.." Kagome whispered. her face showed a red hand mark. Kagome slid down to ground.  
  
"Kagome I'm" Inuyasha started as he moved closer to Kagome  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kagome yelled with fear and hate in her voice and eyes. Just like the day he saw her wake up from her nightmare, but worse, like it had come true.  
  
Inuyasha sat down and wrapped his arms around her hushing and saying sweet things to her. "Kagome. im so sorry kagome...kagome"  
  
Kagome had stopped Crying.. she looked up at Inuyasha "Why?...Why would you lie to me?...." Kagome asked  
  
"Lie?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"You said you would always protect me from everything and everone.you lied. no matter what no one can hurt me when you protect me, but the person you need to protect me from is yourself. You said you would never let anyone ever hurt me, BUT YOU HURT ME INUYASHA, YOU LIED" Kagome cried hugging herself like she was cold.  
  
"Kagome. do you really hate me that much?" Inuyasha asked standing up  
  
".."  
  
"Then I guess this is the end. I wont hurt you anymore Kagome." Inuyasha said as he walked away "Good-Bye Kagome" Inuyasha said  
  
"NO" Kagome yelled as she jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's back waist. "NO" Kagome cried "DON'T LEAVE ME" Kagome cried "Not before I tell you something." Kagome said as Inuyasha turned to face her "Inuyasha.. I . I.. I love you..Inuyasah" Kagome said as she turned away waiting for him to say something. but nothing came. Kagome's eyes filled with tears. Her bangs covered her eyes and she walked away slowly towards the pier. (OH NO SUICED. DON'T LET HER DO IT INUYASHA SAY SOMETHING FOR KAMI'S SAKE)  
  
Inuyasha was so shocked he didn't say anything 'she loves me?' Inuyasha thought as he saw Kagome walk away. "KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled  
  
Kagome didn't stop. it was loud enough, but she was off in her own world..darkness. she didn't hear him. She kept walking  
  
'what's wrong with her?' Inuyasha thought as he ran up to Kagome "Kagome" Inuyasha whispered as he tilted her chin up to face him. "Kagome" He whispered  
  
Kagome's eyes were empty. lacking emotion, worse than Kikyo, dead. emotionless.  
  
"Kagome please listen to me" Inuyasha pleaded  
  
Kagome's eyes went back to normal and looked at him.  
  
"I. I. I. I love you Kagome!" Inuyasha practically yelled and hugged Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered as tears of joy willed her eyes and looked into Inuyasha's eyes to see if he was lying. NONE. Just love, care, concern, joy, happiness. Kagome smiled and leaned up to kiss Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha leaned down  
  
Kagome froze.  
  
Inuyasha stopped 'uh oh' Inuyasha thought  
  
"Inuyasha. I've never kissed a guy before" Kagome said softly.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said  
  
"What if im bad at it?" Kagome asked  
  
"That's impossible, Kagome, your perfect, you'll do fine."  
  
Inuyasha leaned down and closed the space between their lips and embraced one another into a deep kiss.  
  
Ever since then, Inuyasha and Kagome Have been together.  
  
A/n OK ITS OVER ALMOST, ONE MORE CHAPTER, NOTHING REALLY, JUST WHAT HAPPENS IN THE FUTURE AFTER ABOUT 10 years. Kagome around her twenties and Inuyasha too. So enjoy the next one 


	27. THE END Chapter 27

LAST CHAPTER  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha went on to school dating, and so did Sango and Miroku, after a month after Kagome and Inuyasha got together, Miroku and Sango decided to try it. The guys went on through High School, then College, and got decent jobs. Kagome and Inuyasha soon married, along with Miroku and Sango. They live a happy life together, even though times got rough with arguments, everything was fine. Kagome became a model for teen magazines, and Inuyasha was a business man for about 2 years after mirage, Sango and Miroku opened up a restaurant, and everything was fine. When Inuyasha and Kagome were about 25 years old, Kagome was pregnant. 9 months later she had triplets, girls. Kagome and Inuyasha named them from oldest to youngest from seconds they were born. Oldest was Sakura, middle was Serenity, and last was Miyu. Kagome live with her children, did modeling shoots once and a while, and about 3 years later, Kagome had identical twin boys. Older one's name was Shinta, and younger one was Darien. Kagome had long life span like a demon when Inuyasha and she mated. When Kagome first mated with him, she decided she wanted to be a demon like him. So she became one, and her children all looked like them. The girls had Kagome's looks, unusual; because Miyu had lavender eyes and the other two had green eyes, and yellow eyes. Darien had Blue eyes, and Shinta had red.  
  
***Kagome and Inuyasha around their 40's still looking young***  
  
The kids grew up to become great kids. The triplets had the same personality, hard to tell them apart, but you could tell from their eyes. The boys, well they were totally different. Shinta was the bad boy like Inuyasha was in High school, and Darien was the sweet boy. Even though Shinta was a bad boy, not latterly, he liked pulling pranks for fun, he was kind. Everything was great.  
  
Sango and Miroku ended up with 3 boys and 4 girls. Kagome would tease Sango about staying up late in the night playing little games with Miroku *wink wink*  
  
Sango would retort by saying she wasn't the one with twins and triplets.  
  
So on went with life. Kagome was happy, Inuyasha was happy, her kids were happy, nothing could be any better than that.  
  
Well and Kikyo. died in a car crash, and Kagome's father died from a heart attack.  
  
Everything was perfect .. Everything  
  
THE END  
  
A/n yayyyayayayayayay done hehe like? I don't know where I got the triplet and twin thing, I guess when I grow up, I hope to have twins, or either triplets, hehe. Well review, this is it, not more chapters, but check out my other stories, im coming up with a new one. REVIEW PLZ 


	28. BLOOPERS

BLOOBERS  
  
Director (Chau): TAKE 1 ACTION  
  
Kagome: A girl with beautiful raven hair to her waist beautiful emotionless eyes, wearing black Dickies, a red shirt that clung to her body, she had converse, chains hanging from her clothes, wearing purplish eye shadow , light lip gloss , a couple of piercing on her ears and a belly ring walking towards her new school.Sakura High...*walks up the steps and *slap* Kagome tripped  
  
Director (Chau): CUT!  
  
Chau: TAKE 2 ACTION! Kagome: "WHAT? I'm going to sit here if I want to ya got that bub? And if ya don't like it then sit somewhere else =P" yelled Kagome  
  
Inuyasha: *yelling at Kagome* "K-WRENCH don't talk to me like that 'she' never did so u can't either!" yelled Inuyasha  
  
Kagome:*Snickers and walks off the stage  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT?!  
  
Chau: CUT!  
  
Chau: TAKE 5 ACTION  
  
*art*  
  
TEACHER: "Class now today we are going to do portraits so pair up and draw one another" said the teacher  
  
KAGOME: Kagome sat there 'oh no I wont have a partner..ill end up with someone who will draw me like a freak..' Thought Kagome  
  
INUYASHA: "Oi Kagome wanna be partners?" Asked Inuyasha  
  
KAGOME: "..ok sure" Kagome said  
  
They got their items ready and started sketching  
  
INUYASHA: "Kagome?"  
  
KAGOME: "yeah?"  
  
INUYASHA: "Smile"  
  
KAGOME: "WHAT?" asked Kagome confusingly 'ive never smiled not ever will I smile for him..but look at him...grrrrr..no don't smile..' Thought Kagome  
  
INUAYSHA: "you would look better in the picture if u smiled..so smile" Inuyasha said still sketching but hot he face  
  
KAGOME: "um.like this?" asked Kagome a very horrible smile plastered on her face  
  
INUYASHA: "Um.not funny smile ..ya know more like ya mean it"  
  
KAGOME: "I DON'T smile" Whispered Kagome  
  
INUYASHA: "Why not?" asked Inuyasha  
  
KAGOME: "because I don't" Protested Kagome still sketching Inuyasha  
  
INUYASHA: "please?" Asked Inuyasha wanting to see her smile for the first time  
  
*FART*  
  
KAGOME: *Cracks up and walks off the stage* GOD INUYASHA WHAT CHA EAT!?  
  
CHAU: CUT!!!  
  
Chau: Take 13 ACTION  
  
KAGOME: Kagome then closed her eyes.  
  
INUYASHA: "Kagome."  
  
KAGOME: "Hmm?" mumbled Kagome  
  
INUAYASHA: "Try to go to sleep ok? Night" Said Inuyasha turning off the lamp  
  
KAGOME: "Goodnight." answered Kagome as she fell asleep  
  
INUYASHA: *stares at Kagome intently)  
  
Kagome: *opens her eyes* FOE GODS SAKE DON'T STARE AT ME LIKE THAT AND HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO SLEEP WITH THE DAMN LIGHTS ON!?  
  
-_-;;  
  
CHAU: CUT!!!  
  
Chau: Take 19 ACTION  
  
Inuyasha: Inuyasha opened the door to find an awkward sight  
  
Kagome: Kagome was sleeping with the blanket on her lower body and her belly was showing and she seemed so peaceful.  
  
Inuyasha: *Sigh* God She's Hot! *Jumps on the bed on top of Kagome* Lets go I can't wait any longer Kag, lets go to the closet or something.  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA! NOT NOW! *whispers* um. everyone is staring Inuyasha..  
  
Everyone including me(Chau) Shocked..  
  
Chau: CUT!.... You two been doin it in da closet?! EWWW and I just in there looking for something and omg.. I think im gonna be sick.. KOUGA!  
  
Kouga: Yea?  
  
Chau: CLEAN THE CLOSET NOW!  
  
Kouga: All right.  
  
Chau: Take 25 Action!  
  
KAGOME: "hmmm.  
  
Open your eyes and see the world hmmm open your arms and let it in smile to the world it'll smile back hmmm let me tell you hmmm if you open your heart your soul to the man you love he'll love you back hmmm Open your heart Open your soul Hmmm" Kagome hummed (A/n good song? Hehe made it up you'll see why)  
  
Inuyasha: OMG THAT WAS HORRIBLE! *stands up rubbing his ears.  
  
Kagome: WHAT CHA SAY!?  
  
Inuyasha: um. you are horrible at singing? *Inuyasha said cowering  
  
Kagome: *runs after Inuyasha and beets him* BAKA!!!  
  
Chau: CUT!!! *runs up to Inuyasha and kicks him in the shins* GET IT RIGHT FOR GOD'S SAKE BAKA!!!  
  
CHAU: All right Sam get on the mic and do it  
  
Sam: ***Kagome and Inuyasha around their 40's still looking young***  
  
The kids grew up to become great kids. The triplets had the same personality, hard to tell them apart, but you could tell from their eyes. The boys, well they were totally different. Shinta was the bad boy like Inuyasha was in High school, and Darien was the sweet boy. Even though Shinta was a bad boy, not latterly, he liked pulling pranks for fun, he was kind. Everything was great.  
  
Sango and Miroku ended up with 3 boys and 4 girls. Kagome would tease Sango about staying up late in the night playing little games with Miroku *wink wink*  
  
Sango would retort by saying she wasn't the one with twins and triplets.  
  
So on went with life. Kagome was happy, Inuyasha was happy, her kids were happy, nothing could be any better than that.  
  
Well and Kikyo. died in a car crash, and Kagome's father died from a heart attack.  
  
Everything was perfect .. Everything  
  
THE END  
  
KIKYO: *Kikyo walks in* HEY IM NOT DEAD!! AND THAT WASN'T ON THE CONTRACT! HEY YOU LISTENING TO ME??!! CHAU GET YOU SISSY ASS BACK HERE!  
  
EVERYONE: oOoOoOoOoo She's gonna get it now  
  
Chau: *walks up to Kikyo* Ok ill make it permanent *grabs a dagger out of no where* bye bye *Kicks Kikyo in the shins, making her fall down* HEHE Bye bye Kikyo, oh and tell Naraku/Onigumo hi when ya in hell *stabs Kikyo*  
  
Kikyo: KYAAAAAaaaaa....  
  
THE END  
  
EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR KIKYO AND ONIGUMO/NARAKU  
  
BYE BYE 


End file.
